Lost in Time
by SnarryvsLarry
Summary: AU/OOC After the ministry, Harry is sent back into the past, to try and stop the war from ever starting. But time travel is fickle, and no one is certain what time he will end up in. Will Harry be able to stop the line of Slytherin from going dark? warn slash/mpreg
1. prologue: time travel

The last hours had been a greater nightmare than any Harry had known before. He had gone to the ministry and he knew he had been tricked. He had watched Sirius die and with him, his last hope of family. He knew he still had Moony, but the man was a wolf, and couldn't get custody. He was once again going to be alone in the world. He had his doubts about the headmaster and his part in all of this as well. Harry should have known what was happening and he would never have gone. He was told it was to protect him and that it was for the greater good. He had been told that about a lot of things. And though he tried to believe it was right, Harry wasn't sure what was true anymore.

Harry was in the headmaster's office waiting. He was not sure why he was there and not in the hospital wing or in his dorms with the others. He had been taken from Remus, told he was going, so he could get some rest. And then he was brought here.

He heard the door open and was relieved. "Headmaster…."

"Potter." A voice came from behind.

"Malfoy? What are you doing…?" Harry turned and his voice cut off.

Severus was with his godson. "We don't have much time."

Harry was so confused. "For what?"

Severus motioned. "To leave."

"Leave?"

Draco closed the door. "Father sent this."

Harry didn't understand. "Why would I go anywhere with you?"

Severus stopped him. "Not with us."

Draco agreed. "Just helping."

"Where do you intend me to go?"

Severus had a time turner. "To the past."

Harry's head spun. "Past? I can save Sirius?"

Severus shook his head. "Further."

They had found a way to send someone far back into the past. They had to have a link though to the time period in question. They needed to stop this war before it ever started. If Harry succeeded, not only his godfather but those he loved like his parents, could be saved as well. When he returned to the future, he should have the memories of the new world that he made. Or so they believed, this was the first time for this. Harry had a link through his scar, and they knew he would be able to be sent back in time. Anyone else would be a risk.

Harry stared at the two of them like they had lost their mind. He had never got along with Draco and he didn't trust the other man remotely. He thought he must have been losing his mind, and after tonight, maybe he was. Maybe the minister had been right about him.

Severus shocked him when he took out a dagger. "This is what you need."

Harry was confused. "What is that?"

Draco smiled. "The dagger of Slytherin."

"The what?"

Severus handed it to Harry. "All the founders were given a weapon."

Harry held it. "And you are giving it to me why?"

Severus explained. "Between your scar and the dagger it should be enough."

Remus appeared. "Harry."

Harry turned to him. "They have lost their mind…."

Remus hugged him. "Severus is right cub."

Harry didn't understand. "You want me to go?"

Remus sighed. "I wish I could come with you."

Harry was handed a bag. "What is this?"

Remus assured him. "All that you will want."

Severus added a pack. "And need."

Harry looked at Remus and he had no idea why he would do this. "Do you trust him Moony?"

Remus kissed Harry on the head. "With my life."

Harry had no idea what was happening and he knew he should just leave. But though he trusted neither of the other men, he trusted Remus. He could see it was killing the man to send Harry away like this. And he trusted Moony, when he said he would come, if he was able to come. Harry allowed himself to use the time turner and the dagger as told, and he felt the tug, the dagger clattering from his hand as he did.

Remus looked at Severus. "You are sure this will work?"

"It is the best chance we have."

Draco asked. "How do we know it worked?"

Severus smirked. "Harry still travels."

Albus appeared in the door. "Where is he?"

Severus turned to him. "Where you will never touch him."

Remus added. "Where he can bring down your pawns."

Albus snarled. "You will pay."

Severus picked up the dagger. "Time for us to go."

Albus saw the dagger. "You have no idea what you have done."

Remus called. "Or so you hope."

Severus admitted as they left. "We can only hope he ended up in the right time."

Draco stopped. "Right time?"

Remus sighed. "It was only a link to the blood."

As Harry traveled back into time, they had no idea how far he would go. Harry had no idea what to expect when he arrived. He hoped he could return home one day and the world would be safe. All those he loved and left behind, he needed to know they would be okay. Harry had known he may sacrifice a lot for this war, but he had never imagined this. He just held out the hope he could return one day.

He stumbled when he arrived, hitting the ground hard, and looked around. "Where am I?"

**An: So Harry has gone back in time, but how far has he gone? Which Slytherin will he meet, Tom Riddle or Salazar? Wait and see.**


	2. what era

Harry had no idea what to expect when he arrived. He had no idea how he was even meant to explain who he was and how he got there. He knew they had not had much time to speak to him. He also doubted they had any idea, as far as he knew, this was a first. It had taken a lot for him and Hermione to go back in the past a few hours to save Sirius before. Harry's head was spinning and it took everything in him not to throw up. He had never been good with magical travel before. And the time and distance he had gone, it seemed to have been worse than normal on him.

When his head cleared he looked around him. He had been expecting to be in the headmaster's office or somewhere in the school. But he found himself outdoors, though he could see a building of sorts in the distance. He was confused when he didn't find the dagger in his hand. He had been told it was the link to bring him back. He wondered if because it existed in both times, it could not travel back with him.

He heard hooves and was confused. "Centaurs."

Harry was not sure how to react. He knew Magorian was not fond of any humans, including Harry. Firenze had been friendly, and had saved Harry's life, before he came to teach at the school. But he had no idea how old centaurs were, and if Firenze would even be born yet. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Firenze saying, that humans had once been welcome. Something had happened during the war to change that though. Harry though went behind a tree, not sure it would help, but right now not sure what else to do. He at least had his wand.

He was surprised when a rider came into sight. It was not a centaur, but a man on horseback. He knew it was not unheard of, but it was not a common sight for him. He wondered if he had run into one of the old bloods of the time. With his luck, it would be Abraxas.

A voice boomed out. "Might as well come out here."

Harry was cautious. 'How does he know?'

The man got off his horse. "Unless you are a bandit, I mean no harm. Come out."

Harry appeared. "I am no bandit."

The man eyed him. "No, you look too well dressed. Where is your horse?"

Harry was confused. "Horse?"

"Horse, your mount, surely a man of such dress, was not a foot."

Harry's head was spinning and it was no longer from the time travel. It was odd that he did not have a horse? He knew he had come into the past but this was plain odd to him. Did all old bloods keep stables of horses? He believed he heard Draco mention on occasion, that he road. But did the Malfoys tend to ride everywhere? Maybe things had changed a great deal in fifty years.

The man was watching him and there was something in his eyes, which put Harry off a bit. There was something oddly familiar about them but he could not place it. He wasn't certain, the man seemed not much older really, maybe in his early twenties, Charlie's age or so.

Harry shook it off. "It was stolen."

The man approached him. "You are not from around here."

Harry shook his head. "No, further south."

The man smirked. "English."

"Borders." Harry was cautious.

The man motioned. "You should not be out without sword."

"I don't need a sword I have my wan…."

The man's head snapped back. "You are one of us?"

"Yes."

"I would not be so vocal in public. In these times, you don't know who is about."

"Muggles." Harry thought.

"Muggles? That some English term I don't know?"

Before Harry could respond he heard something. "What is that?"

The man yanked him close. "Get on."

Harry stumbled into the saddle. "I…"

The man handed him the reins. "Head up to the school."

Harry saw the man draw a dagger. He had seen it before, just recently. "How? How did you get that?"

The man turned. "What do you mean? It's mine."

Harry was stunned. "Who are you?"

The man motioned. "Get to the tower and tell them I need back up."

Harry didn't go. "What is your name?"

The man smacked the back of his horse to get it going. "Salazar, Salazar Slytherin."

Harry was so shocked he was not able to say anything before the horse took off across the grass. He had never been on a horse but he had been on a broom enough. The horse seemed to have an idea where they were going and needed no direction it seemed. Harry used his legs like he did on a broom, and did his best to stay on the horse. He doubted he looked any more graceful on the horse than Neville did when he was on a broom. Harry had no idea where the school was, but the shock was running through his body. Could that man really be Salazar? He was meant to be sent back to the time when Tom was a teen, to stop the war. How did he end up in the time of Salazar? He knew they were the same blood but still. He had no idea how he was meant to stop a war from hundreds of years in the past. This could not be happening, maybe he was knocked out.

He saw that he was approaching the odd stone building he had seen in the distance. He realized it was the start of the school. There was not much, one tower and what he realized was the great hall. He realized the woods behind him were the forbidden forest.

He was insight of school when he heard another horse headed his way. "Help hopefully."

Suddenly he felt something slam into the back of his head and he slumped over the back of the saddle. "No."

Two riders came up beside him and looked at the boy in the odd clothes. They did not recognize him but there was no doubt what horse he was riding at the time though. There was no missing the horse which had been seen all over these lands. They had never seen anyone but the owner ride the monster of a horse though. They looked at the man and wondered just who he was and why he was on the horse.

One man reached over and lifted the boy's hair. "Who oh who do we have here?"

**An: Poor Tom, lost out to his ancestor, vote of 7 to 3 for Salazar. I hope the Tom votes will still enjoy. Promise chapters get longer.**

**As for the question about the dagger. Harry didn't need to take it to the past with him, it just acted as a portal of sorts. And like Harry imagined, because the dagger already existed in the past where he was going, it didn't travel with him.**


	3. severe danger

Harry slowly came around and he thought at first it must be some bad dream. He thought he would wake up in the headmaster's office. He had likely fallen asleep waiting for the man to come back. But as he slowly came around, he was confused and disoriented. Whatever he had been sleeping on, seemed to be moving. His head was aching and he tried to reach up to touch it but could not seem to move his hands at all. As he started to come around, he realized he was face down, but he was not laying down. He was hanging over something and his hands were bound. It slowly dawned on him he was on a horse, and he seemed to have been thrown over the back of the horse and tied in place. He could see from the color of the horse that it was not the horse he had been riding. His memories came back, of riding for the school, and the crack on the head.

He struggled in his position, and didn't realize he wasn't alone, until he felt a strong arm go around him. He tried to cry out, but he found himself gagged, and he was no more able to speak, than he was able to move from his spot. The horse was pulled to a stop and the rider dismounted.

He found his head pulled up. "Awake are you?"

Harry eyed the man.

He laughed. "I guess we should take this out."

Harry spat. "Let me go."

The man laughed. "Oh I think not."

Harry fought the binds. "You can't bind me like this."

The man shrugged. "Wouldn't want you to run away."

Another man called. "Time to make camp boys."

The one with him called. "It is barely dark."

The other came over. "Do you want to enter the woods?"

Another said. "We could circle them."

His man shook his head. "They will want the boy."

Harry found himself dragged off the horse. "Who will want me?"

The man pointed at the horse he road. "Your friend."

Harry was confused. "I don't know who you mean."

Harry found himself tied to a large tree, as the other men were making camp. Harry looked at the big black horse which was close to him. Harry had no idea how they knew whose horse it was. He had nothing to do with Salazar Slytherin. He had enough trouble with the man's descendants. The man had put him on his horse and to head for the school for help. He assumed he could not blame him for this one.

The man who had been leading him, came over to him while watching him. Harry wasn't sure why, but something in his eyes bothered him a lot. Harry could barely move, and was happy at least that his wand and bag seemed untouched on the horse.

The man brought a bottle to his lips. "Drink."

Harry refused. "No."

The man pushed. "It's water, you must be thirsty."

Harry refused. "Poison likely."

The man drank some and then offered him the bottle. "Drink."

Harry watched him swallow and then said. "Fine."

The man gave Harry a good drink. "No need to be so stubborn little one."

Harry ground his teeth. "I am a prisoner."

"Not a prisoner, simply our guest."

"Do you tie all your guests to trees?"

The man laughed. "Those we think may not appreciate our hospitality fully."

Harry put on a fake smile. "Oh I am all for it."

The man laughed. "Haven't earned that yet."

Harry was surprised when his hands were freed though. "What was that?"

The man handed him food. "I will not spoon feed you."

Harry could see the ties were too far behind him that he could not have tied himself anyways. The man tasted the food to convince Harry to eat it. Harry had no idea what would happen to him. Salazar would never come for him, the man likely thought that Harry had stolen his horse and left him to fend for himself. Harry wondered how long they would keep him alive before they killed him, if no ransom cam for him.

The others thought he was asleep later when he heard one say. "Do we send word?"

"How do we know they even know the boy?"

His captor said. "He was riding the horse."

The leader said. "We will send ransom demands in the morning."

Another asked. "And if they don't pay."

His captor smirked. "We will have some fun and then dispose of him."

Harry knew he didn't like the sounds of that and he had to find some way out of this. He had no idea how he was going to get out of there, but as the others slept, he searched for some bit of sharp rock or tree to cut the rope with. He found a small piece, and it was nearing dawn, when he managed to saw through the ropes. He had no idea where to go, but seeing the big Black tied up, he headed for the horse. The horse was prancing but Harry allowed the horse to get his scent, and he was able to get onto the horse. He kicked his horse into action

He heard one of his captors call. "The boy."

His main one launched on to a horse. "Now where do you think you are going?"

Harry kicked his horse into a gallop. "Come on boy we need to get out of here."

The man called. "I wouldn't be going that way."

Harry shouted back. "I am done with your hospitality."

Harry headed into the woods, not stopping to think what the man may have meant. He noticed the man did not seem to follow him into the woods. He assumed the captors thought he was not worth the effort. The man sat on his horse watching the boy go and thought it was a shame. He was a fine looking man and he would have been some fun to play with. He had hoped the horse's owner would not want him.

His leader came over. "Leave him, the boy is dead."

* * *

Salazar fought the bandits but kept his eyes to the school waiting for help to arrive. The boy surely had made it there by now. He had not taken his own advice. All he had was his dagger, he didn't even have his staff, though better with a sword. He had his wand, but as he told the boy, it was too dangerous a time to show that. He was grateful for the hand to hand combat his Grandfather had insisted he learn.

He had not seen the bandit coming at him from behind until it was nearly too late. Just as the man was about to cut him down, Salazar swiveled around and was going to try and block it, when the man dropped to the ground in a pile.

Godric stood behind the man. "Alright there?"

He accepted a hand up. "I am now."

Rowena looked around. "They become more brazen."

Helga asked. "Where is your horse? We need to get back."

Salazar stopped. "Is he not at school?'

Godric shook his head. "You sent him back."

Salazar was alarmed. "I sent the boy back for help."

Rowena smirked. "Stole your horse."

Salazar shook his head. "The bandits."

Rowena didn't buy it. "Boy saw the value of your horse."

Godric tried to keep peace. "The bandits were near school."

Helga agreed. "We saw a large group of hooves."

Rowena smirked. "A thief."

Salazar climbed on to a bandit horse. "Well either way, we need to find him."

Rowena was grumbling about the risk and horse thieves, but the four headed out along the way. The bandits had been giving them trouble ever since they came into the area. They could not use the magic for the school, to keep out the bandits, until it was done being built. There was enough danger without the bandits knowing they were wizards and witches. There was also the issue of the woods.

They came upon the camp as dawn was rising in the sky. They were surprised as the bandits were already awake, and seemed to be on alert. Godric and Salazar headed in on foot in one direction, looking for any sign of the boy.

They saw a familiar face among the bandits. "Wulfric."

Godric was surprised. "He is one of us."

Salazar shrugged. "They must not know."

Godric quieted him. "Listen."

The leader said. "We need to go."

Wulfric looked off. "Maybe he is not too deep."

Another man smirked. "Going to risk your neck for a prisoner?"

Wulfric growled. "Just missing the money he would have fetched."

One man joked. "More the fuck you were hoping for."

Godric whispered. "Seems you were right."

"But where is the boy?"

The leader said. "Perhaps the horse will come back."

Laughter followed. "Not like they need a horse."

Salazar wondered. "They?"

"The snake man would likely pay more for a horse than the boy."

Wulfric mounted. "Might not be so sure."

Godric and Salazar shared a look. Wulfric had been raised in the same village as Salazar and he had once been thought a friend. But he had been arrested for being accused of rape. His father had bought him out of trouble but he had not been seen again. Last they heard, he had headed south, his mother's family was from England. They knew it was nothing good if he had come back.

The leader motioned. "Time to head out."

"What about the other men?"

Another voice nodded. "They haven't returned."

Wulfric sneered. "Then they won't."

"Wanted to save the prisoner from the woods but not our men?"

Wulfric reminded him. "They were close to that damned building."

Godric stopped Salazar from following. "We don't have the upper hand."

"I need to find out where he is." Salazar pushed.

Godric reminded him. "They don't have him anymore."

Salazar saw a tree and ropes. "He was here."

Godric motioned to a straggler. "One way to find out."

Salazar smiled. "Like old times."

The two waited and were able to take down a man who looked little more than a teen himself. The kid had not even had a chance to draw a weapon. They demanded to know what had happened to the prisoner who had escaped. The kid admitted he had taken Salazar's horse into the woods, against all their warnings. Godric shared a look with Salazar and reminded him that the bandits were right. Even with their magic, they kept a distance from the woods at all times, just came to the borders of it here and before. Salazar though insisted they head into the woods.

Salazar denied when Godric claimed he was infatuated. "I want my horse back. Don't want him to fall prey to the woods."

**An: The Harry we all know and love, our of the pan and into the fire. Free from the bandits, but what does he face now**


	4. dangerous woods

Harry had no idea where he was going as he headed into the woods. He managed to get his wand from the back of his bag. He knew he needed to try and find his way back to the school. He wasn't sure it was the best idea but the only one he had. At the very least, he didn't need Slytherin to think him a horse thief, and send the aurors after him. Or whatever passed for the law in these times. He had no idea exactly what that may be. Though considering Voldemort, he wondered if the man would even bother with the law, or just come after him. He had heard thieves were hung. He was starting to wish he had paid more attention to his history classes. Unfortunately having a ghost as a teacher, had not made the class

He came to a clearing and he pulled the horse to a stop. The horse was dancing under him but seemed to at least be easy enough to control. Harry had been a natural the first time he had been on a broom. It seemed he had the same knack for riding a horse.

He got down to stretch his legs and stroked the horse. "I wish I knew what way to go."

The horse rubbed against him.

Harry looked around. "Maybe a locator…."

Harry could heard hooves heading his way and grabbed for his wand. He had no idea who was coming but it could not be any good. Other than Salazar, he had only met bandits. And from the way the man had reacted, Harry assumed bandits were common in the area. The bandits had not followed him into the woods though. But maybe they had changed their mind or they had simply been playing a trick on him. They could have been following him and waiting until he had stopped like this. He was alone and surely they weren't really worried about the woods.

He went to his horse, and went to launch himself back into the saddle of the horse. He knew he should not really consider the horse his own. It had an owner and one whose descendent had ruined Harry's life. Harry wondered if he just killed Salazar, if it would end it all. But he shook away such thoughts. He would with his luck, never get away, and be hung. Besides, he was not a murderer, no matter the man's line.

Harry listened. "Maybe they passed."

The horse neighed.

Harry quieted the horse. "We don't need them to come back."

Before Harry could get on though, there was a whistle through the air, followed by more. Harry realized all too quickly what the sound was. He had heard it once before and not too long ago. He had heard it the night he had left, the night his beloved godfather had died, in the ministry. He had heard it when they had tricked Dolores into taking them into the woods. It was when they had run into a herd of centaurs. Harry had been rescued by Firenze but none of the others had been friendly. He was starting to wonder if he found his source of why none had followed.

He was back on his horse when he saw something appear from the woods. It was a centaur, but not like any he had seen before, it was a small centaur. Harry had never seen a child and he thought it was surely only a few years old at best. He wondered if it should be alone.

Harry watched the little centaur. "Where did you come from?"

The little centaur was spooked.

Harry remained calm. "I mean you no harm."

Suddenly he heard a growl from the woods and the little centaur screamed.

Harry meant no harm to the centaur, but the wolves that appeared from the trees, certainly did. Harry looked at the little centaur and he knew it stood not a chance. Harry had his wand but there was only so much he could do with it. Harry though was reminded of Firenze and how many times the centaur had saved his life. He turned his horse towards the wolves and charged towards them. He frantically searched for his wand, as his horse charged the wolves. Harry had to hold tight though, as the horse started kicking at the wolves, seeming to understand what Harry wanted of him. Harry found his wand just in time though, as his horse sustained a minor wound above the upper knee of its front leg. Harry started sending off stunners left and right, doing his best to help. They seemed to have not much affect, but the wolves were backing.

Suddenly out of nowhere, he heard the sound of hooves again and suddenly two of the wolves were taken down by arrows from the trees. Harry watched as the other wolves fled, and suddenly he found himself surrounded by a herd of centaurs.

The lead spoke. "You are either brave or foolish."

Harry kept his wand. "Blessings of the moon and stars on your herd…."

The leader cut him off. "You will accompany us."

Harry was pale. He knew the centaurs did not like people in their woods back in his days. He watched as one of the others picked up the little centaur he had seen. He wondered if they blamed him and thought he had attacked the little centaur. He had been told centaurs considered all children to be sacred, Firenze told him. But if it was one of their own children in danger, he doubted they would let him speak.

He was led to the center of what he realized was a centaur village. He had never been to one before, he had only ever seen the hunters. The lead hunter made him dismount and led him towards an older version of Bane, who he realized was the head here.

The old one glared. "Who is this human you bring in our presence?"

Harry was worried. "I meant no harm….."

The huntsman spoke. "He has saved the life of Banon."

The old one turned back. "Is this true?"

Harry stuttered. "I saw the little centaur being attacked by wolves."

"Why would a human protect a centaur?" He demanded.

"He was in danger."

The leader said. "This herd owes you a debt of blood."

Harry was shocked. "You owe me nothing. He was in danger, I simply…."

"He is my grandson, my only grandson. For that, I owe you more."

The head hunter explained. "My son was told he could not join us on the hunt. He is but three."

The lead hunter turned out to be Rigel, the eldest son and heir of the centaur lord, Magar. His son had wished to accompany them on the hunt but had been told to stay behind. He was but three, and it would be some years, before he would be allowed to hunt. In maturity, centaurs were like humans, three was three. They had not realized he was gone, and if not for Harry, the little one would have been killed.

He had not noticed, but as he was speaking to them, his horse's wound had been tended. It was a minor flesh wound and it would not cause him much discomfort at all. Harry was also to be supplied with food and other items he learned.

Magar handed him a dagger and pendant. "Wear these."

Harry put on the pendant but held the dagger. "Why?"

"The dagger is a sign of a warrior." Rigel explained.

"And the pendant declares you a member of our herd." Magar explained.

"Member?"

"You may seek our aid. We owe you a debt of blood. To centaurs, that means a truce, as long as your blood line continues."

Harry bowed his head. "I am honored, though I only did as any would do."

Rigel motioned him to mount. "Few humans would risk their own lives for one of us."

Harry was led from the village though he was told that he could return when needed. Harry had never thought that he would make friends with a herd like this. He had simply done what had come natural to him and that was to save people. He was wondering if people were right, and he had a hero complex. Harry had never wanted to be the hero though, he simply could not watch others in danger.

The centaurs left him near the edge of the woods. "Stay safe young man. I am certain we will meet again."

* * *

Godric and Salazar had been heading through the woods though they tried to stay close to the edge. They assumed the boy would as well. Surely he would know there was some danger to the woods. Godric knew it was a good thing that the women had not been with them. Neither Rowena nor Helga were weak, but they would not agree with this. Rowena was still not certain the boy was not a horse thief. In the years since they had taken the old castle Godric had received from his grandfather, and were turning it into the school, they had enemies. And they were all on edge. Godric knew Salazar was more interested in the boy and not on his horse. He may want his horse but this was more.

Salazar did not miss the looks that Godric kept sending his way. He groaned internally as he knew what was going through his head. He was not about to admit that his friend was correct. His horse could not be replaced and he wished to have the horse back.

Godric motioned. "We may have to go further in."

"Is that wise?"

"If you want to find the boy, I mean your horse."

"I want my horse." Salazar barked.

"Keep telling yourself that.'

Salazar motioned. "Listen."

They watched as a rider appeared in the distance and Salazar could recognize his horse anywhere. He was relieved, and he could admit to himself, that the boy was safe. He knew his horse could take care of himself. He had been given the horse as no one else could tame the beast. He was surprised that the boy had been able to ride him any further than the school. Blitz usually did not allow anyone else near him.

The boy seemed to hear them coming and turned towards them. There was no missing the look of concern and doubt in his face when he saw them. He wondered if the boy would turn around and try and run but the boy held in place where he was.

Salazar road up. "There you are."

Godric smirked. "So this is the boy."

Harry turned. "And you are?"

Salazar smirked. "Someone who doesn't know who the golden boy Godric is."

Harry stared at the founder of his school house. "Gryffindor?"

"That is my grandfather, I prefer Godric."

Salazar looked at Harry. "Was starting to think Row was right and you were a horse thief."

Harry turned to him. "Some of your friends left me little choice."

Salazar growled. "No friends of ours."

Godric agreed. "Saw to them in the woods."

Salazar looked at the woods. "You are brave or a fool to have gone in those woods."

Harry shrugged. "Not the first to tell me that."

Harry had been told in his own time and now a few times here. He had known the risks back in his own time but never considered them here. He had just thought it was the only way to get away from the men who had wanted to rape him. If not for the wolves, he would have been in no danger. But maybe he had just not gone deep enough, or the centaurs would have been a threat, if he had not saved the baby one.

Salazar motioned. "We should get back to the school before night fall."

Harry stopped. "Who said I was going with you?"

"Do you have anywhere else to be?" Godric asked.

Harry paled. "No. But that doesn't mean…"

"And on foot you won't get too far, unless you were hoping for a reunion with Wulfric."

"Wulfric?" Harry asked. The man had seemed familiar, but was it possible?

Godric nodded. "One of the band, an old neighbor you could say."

Harry shrugged. "I am not on foot and not defenseless."

Salazar growled. "That is my horse."

Godric motioned. "Are you coming?"

Harry sighed. "At least for the night."

He did attempt to change horses with Salazar but it seemed the big black was having none of it. He danced away from Salazar, and even nipped him. Godric made a crack, that it seemed that the horse liked Harry better. For now Salazar stuck to the bandit horse, and Harry road Blitz. He was not certain but he knew it was for the best. If he had a chance of making some change, he better be close to Salazar.

Harry was shocked though when there was a pop and a little figure appeared before him. "Master Harry, thank be I found you."

**AN: So Wulfric Dumbledore? Remember the first chapter, Albus was not happy they sent him back. Why was that? **

**And who just appeared and how?**


	5. other travelers

Harry was in utter shock as he looked at the little house elf. When he had come into the past, he had never thought to see anyone from the future. He had known there was a good chance he would never make it back home. Those who loved him would not miss him, if he was able to change time. He had his doubts he could change much now back this far. He knew it was not Moony or a friend, but he was still shocked by the appearance. He had been gone for days. Was it a bad sign? Had he not been able to change anything?

The other two men watched as the little elf bowed to the boy. If they had not already suspected he had some wealth, this was of course a sign. They were slightly confused by the look of utter shock on his face when his elf appeared though.

Harry looked at the elf. "Kreacher?"

Kreacher bowed. "Kreacher be happy he be finding."

Harry was so confused. "How? Why?"

"Kreacher be knowing you leave. He leave too."

Kreacher know master be leaving and he come too. He leave only minutes after master did. Master Harry was Lord Black, and he was able to follow him. Time would not change right away, as took time to travel, and Kreacher had been able to follow before it had. He need a Lord Black to serve and Harry was Lord Black. He had been told by Master Draco Black, that Lord Black be coming back here. He came too.

Harry looked at the elf in absolute confusion. The elf had never served Sirius and he was actually a Black. And he didn't like anything but pure bloods, and Harry was a half blood. But from the look on the face of the men with him, he was not hallucinating.

Before Harry could respond there was another pop. "Master Harry."

Harry looked stunned. "Dobby?"

Dobby bowed. "I be coming as soon as I get her."

Harry was so bewildered. "Her?"

Dobby pointed up. "Her."

Harry was shocked. "Hedwig."

The beautiful owl alofted from the tree and landed on Harry's arm. When he had left, he had thought never to see his beautiful owl ever again. Of course they had not put her in the bag of things they had sent back with him. Hedwig had always been more than a simple familiar to home. His bond with her stronger than the usual bond between wizard and owl. She had been his first gift but she had been his friend and his life line. He had been on the run constantly since he had come here. He had not really had time to think about all those he had left behind when he came. He had thought about Remus but he had been the one to send him here. He could admit some comfort flooded through him as he saw her.

The two men watched their new companion and the not one but two house elves who appeared. They were not quite certain why he seemed so surprised to see either of them. Perhaps he had been disinherited from his family back home and had come here on his own.

Dobby smiled. "I know she find you."

Harry asked. "How did you find me?"

Kreacher was upset. "Some dunder elf not meant to come. I Black elf."

Dobby actually stuck his tongue out. "I serve Master Harry."

Harry stopped them. "How did either of you come?"

Kreacher turned back. "Kreacher be finding Lord Black anywhere. No matter where he come."

Dobby pointed at Hedwig. "Dobby use her."

Dobby did not have the link with Harry that Kreacher did. Sirius had done a blood rite with Harry, so that he could be Lord Black, and not just inherit the house and money, but the title and all. Kreacher was able to travel into the past, without the time turner or anything, because of this bond. Harry knew elf magic was different, but he was still shocked. Dobby could travel into the past it seemed, but he needed a link. Remus had told Dobby that Harry was going. Dobby had gone to the owlery and he used Hedwig. The bird was bonded with Harry, and in the same way that Kreacher could use his link with Harry, Dobby used hers. Hedwig was determined to be with her wizard, and brought Dobby right to him.

Dobby looked at Harry. "Master Harry's scar be go…."

Harry cut him off. "We will speak later."

Kreacher motioned. "We come as command."

Godric spoke. "Are these elves coming?"

Harry turned to him. "They are in my service."

Salazar warned as Harry went near the horse. "Blitz will not like the bird."

Once again Blitz proved his owner wrong. Hedwig alofted from Harry's arm and landed on the horn of the saddle of the horse. The horse didn't react at all. Harry climbed up into the saddle and turned towards them. The two elves disappeared but he knew they were with him here somewhere. He still had no idea what he could do back in these times, but he could feel an odd sense of hope seeing them, even Kreacher.

Salazar motioned. "We better get back to school before it gets even darker."

* * *

Rowena and Helga had headed back towards the school when the guys went after the boy. Rowena was fuming. She considered both men to be like brothers. She was sure this misfit boy was some horse thief. If either Godric or Salazar were hurt because of him, she would hunt him down. She thought it may have even been a ruse of some kind. For all they knew, he could be one of the bandits, and was leading them into a trap.

Helga was doing her best to keep Rowena calm and from storming off to join the men. She could see the way Salazar looked when he spoke of the boy. She had a feeling the only reason the boy would not be returning with them, was if he was killed.

Rowena was anxious. "It's dark. They should be back."

"They will be."

"I am getting on my horse and…"

Helga stopped her. "It's no use."

"I am not going to let them die over some boy."

"If I didn't know better I'd think Robert should be jealous of Godric."

Rowena stopped. "How do you know it's not Salazar?"

Helga laughed. "Even if he was interested, we both know he is like your little brother."

They had all become a family over the years. Rowena was all but engaged to her childhood love, Robert, the wedding would likely be next fall. She had a childhood crush once on Godric but that had quickly passed. If among the four of them there was a bond stronger than most, it was that between Salazar and Rowena. Salazar and Rowena had grown up within miles of each other, and they had always been like sister and brother. Most of them had lost their family, both to those who feared magic, and the border wars now as well. Godric's grandfather was one of the last. They had come to rely on each other for more than support in building the school together. Rowena was lucky, both her parents lived.

Helga was trying to distract her and it was working for now but she knew it would not last for long. She herself was worried about the boys. But it was more than simply knowing they could take care of themselves out there. She had a bit of veela blood, and she could sense things.

Rowena headed for the stables. "I am going."

"Wait."

Rowena wasn't. "We need to go."

"Look riders are coming." Helga pointed.

"It's about time."

Helga noticed. "There is three of them."

Rowena smirked. "Took the horse thief prisoner."

"He doesn't look a prisoner to me. And he is riding Blitz."

Rowena smirked. "Impossible."

Helga pointed. "Look."

Sure enough as the three riders came in through the gates, the boy was riding Blitz. No one but Salazar had ever been seen riding the horse. It had been a shock the boy had gone as far as he could. There was an odd owl sitting on the front of the saddle which was also a surprise. They had heard about some people in other lands having birds as pets, but thought the boy to be British. It seems he had many secrets to be found.

When they arrived, Harry recognized the two women from the paintings which had been in the school. They were younger though, but since the school was only being built, he should not have been surprised. He never thought to face any of them before.

Helga hugged them. "Thankfully back in one piece."

Rowena looked at Harry. "And with this boy."

Godric said. "He is out guest for now."

Rowena growled. "Is that wise?"

Helga turned to Harry. "Your name?"

Harry found his voice. "Harry James…."

"Black." Salazar finished for him.

Harry realized the man had heard Kreacher say the Black name. He was only Lord Black but he didn't need to try and explain any of this. He knew they were already suspicious of him. He didn't need to add any confusion over his name. This far into the past, and in Scotland, he doubted he would run into any so called family anyways. Though he thought the Blacks did have a house in Scotland, Sirius mentioned once.

Salazar motioned for the horses to be taken and was no more certain about this boy. He was not usually one to trust too easily. He usually left that to the likes of Helga and Godric. He was only a bit better about strangers than Rowena, but there was something about this boy.

Rowena asked. "Send him home."

Harry was pale. "I can't."

Godric laughed. "Seems he is a runaway."

Rowena snarled. "We are not a charity house."

Harry said. "I have money, and I can help."

Salazar reminded them. "He is one of us."

Helga motioned. "You are tired, we will find you a bed."

Helga sent a look at the others which cut off any questions. He was led into the one finished tower, where they did find him a guest room to use. The room was as large as the tower room he shared with roommates in his school days. It even had a bathroom for him to use. He was left alone for the evening, told they would see him for breakfast. He started going through his things, relieved to find things like his map and cloak.

Dobby appeared. "Master Harry."

Kreacher was with him. "It be safe."

Harry looked. "I didn't change anything."

Dobby was confused. "Change master?"

"You guys are here. I came too far back, I changed nothing."

Kreacher shook his head. "We leave soon after. You be still traveling when we leave."

Dobby nodded. "We hear Master Remus say take time."

Harry noticed his scar was on his head but seemed faded a tiny bit. He still had it but there was some change. He had no idea if that was a sign. He had been here for less than two days and he could not have changed anything. He had never even been around Salazar really. Unless Blitz was the reason the line went dark, he had no idea how things could have changed. He was trying to hold out hope he could save his time somehow.

Harry went and pet Hedwig who was in the window. "At least I am not alone."

**An: Well so the battle of the two house elves, and beloved Hedwig.**

**Wulfric will soon reappear. He will play a major role in Harry's plans in this time.**


	6. road trip

Harry had no idea what he was going to do here. He knew Salazar had been dark, his chamber and all. Well it was Voldemort who had set the basilisk loose, but he was Salazar's heir. He knew he should be on edge around the man. He would not kill him, he was not a murderer, but he had to stop him somehow. Maybe he could ensure Salazar was removed from the school sooner and that the snake was never a part of it. Harry just needed to be careful. Other than the elves and the centaurs, he didn't exactly have any allies in this time period. Maybe Godric would be some aid. He was always told his founder was head of the school and a great wizard of light magic. But the two of them seemed good friends. He would just keep on guard as best as he could. He wondered if perhaps there was some family out there but how to explain who he was?

In the morning, it once again took time to remember where he was. He was relieved at least this time, he was in a massive bed and not tied to some tree or worse. He found his way into the bathroom to bathe but realized he had no fresh clothes.

Dobby appeared. "Master, here be some clothes."

Harry turned. "Where did you get it? You didn't…."

Dobby shook his head. "Master Godric give."

Harry changed into the clothes. "Guess look more like I belong."

Dobby bowed. "You be expected at breakfast."

Harry stopped and called. "Kreacher."

Kreacher was smiling as he appeared. "Master called."

Harry asked. "There is a Black house in Scotland?"

Kreacher nodded. "Black Castle master. Not sure Black home now though."

Harry knew houses changed sometimes with marriages. "Is it near?"

Kreacher nodded. "Me be thinking it be a day ride."

Dobby think. "Potter manor be in England."

Harry shook his head. "Won't help now."

Kreacher stuck his tongue out. "Master be Lord Black."

Dobby was not happy. "He be Lord Potter too."

Harry sighed. "They know me as Harry Black here, and I don't need to raise more questions."

The two elves were glaring at each other as Harry headed for the door. He felt like reminding Dobby that he was not a Potter elf. But Harry knew it would mean little to the elf. He was just looking for some reason to have Kreacher away from Harry. Dobby was a free elf and chose to be here with Harry out of love and loyally. He had of course been a Malfoy elf once upon a time. Kreacher was devoted because he was a Black family elf. Harry had enough to explain, without two feuding elves, and questions arising about what was in fact his last name.

Harry headed down through the tower, though he was not quite certain where he was going. He didn't know how long it was safe to stay here. He had a pouch which would replenish with money for him. It was odd he could take money from the future continuously but was grateful.

He ran into Helga. "Good morning."

She smiled. "How was your sleep?"

Harry assured her. "Good."

"Probably better than the last." A voice said.

Harry turned to Salazar. "I don't know, sleeping tied to a tree was quite relaxing."

Rowena snarled. "You are welcome to return to it."

Godric appeared. "Ignore Row."

Helga agreed. "You are likely hungry."

Rowena grunted as Harry was led away. "Maybe we can lose him in the woods."

Salazar shook his head. "Hospitality Row."

Row grimaced. "He is not a guest."

"Godric and I brought him."

"When did you become so trusting?"

Salazar shrugged. "He is barely more than a child."

He knew she had a point but for some reason he trusted the kid. Perhaps it was due to the way he had charmed Blitz. Blitz trusted few people. Godric's words were in his head though. He was not about to admit that the man might be right in any way though. He was not making any kind of eyes at the boy. He rescued him and though he could perhaps be a help around here. There was simply nothing else to this.

Harry sat with them to eat. "Different."

Salazar eyed him. "Been here before?"

Helga stopped him. "Been on the road for days."

Harry nodded. "Weeks."

Godric handed him eggs. "Might seem gourmet."

Rowena looked at the men. "Are you still going?"

Godric sighed. "My grandfather insisted."

"But with the bandits closer to the school…" Salazar paused.

Helga assured them. "We are fine."

Rowena agreed. "The bandits will be driven away for a time."

Salazar looked at Godric. "We can take a few days."

Harry voiced up. "Where?"

Godric turned. "My family estate is a few days east along the coast."

Harry thought about Black Castle. "Perhaps I can come?"

Helga laughed. "Not wanting to be left with Rowena?"

The men didn't seem to have a problem though Rowena was not happy with it. Harry had no idea what he was going to do. But he thought it might be good to go to Black Castle, or find out where it was. And he wasn't sure he wanted to be left anywhere with Rowena. Salazar should have been his concern but he seemed friendly enough. Rowena seemed like she would not mind feeding him to a pack of wild dogs.

Salazar motioned. "Get packed, we will leave soon."

* * *

Harry had packed his bag and had spoken to Kreacher. Kreacher was sure they would likely pass Black castle that day or early the next morning. The elf seemed to know where Gryffindor manor was or rumored to have been. Harry had no idea why he was intent on finding the castle. It was likely occupied and by people who would not know him. He didn't think he could call himself family, and expect some support in these days.

Harry headed down for the stables, Kreacher and Dobby coming but they would not be seen. Kreacher promised to let Harry know when they came close. Kreacher had not been to the castle in some time and may be different back now, but he assured Harry he would sense it.

Harry found Salazar in the stables. 'Who is he talking to?'

Kreacher appeared. "Master?"

Harry quieted the elf. "Who is he talking to?"

Kreacher shook his head. "Horse master?"

Harry looked around. "His horse is nowhere."

Kreacher warned as he slid closer. "Careful master."

Harry realized. "A snake."

Unfortunately Salazar heard. "You may as well come out."

Harry appeared. "I am not late?"

The man watched him. "You were snooping."

"I did not wish to interrupt."

"You were interrupting nothing, Godric is not here yet."

"Your talk with the sna…." Harry trailed off.

"You heard me?"

Harry nodded. "Sorry."

Salazar was on edge. "Few know, other than Godric. Even our kind does not trust…."

Harry cut him off. "I know all too well."

Salazar smirked. "And how is that?"

Harry looked at the little snake and spoke in Parselmouth. "Hello little one."

Salazar stared at him. "You too?"

Harry shrugged. "Not alone."

Godric appeared. "Did I interrupt?"

Harry had no idea how he would explain his powers if he had to. He wondered if they would disappear if the scar continued to do so. He knew he got the powers when Voldemort had attacked him. If he succeeded in the past, would he lose the powers? He was not certain how he would explain if he suddenly was unable. Maybe he should not have revealed his powers, but he had not really thought ahead.

Godric noticed the odd look between the two men and wondered what he had walked in on. He had never seen Salazar like this, and they had been friends since they could walk nearly. Even Rowena, when she could get over her protective side, could see how Salazar looked at him.

Godric motioned. "We should get going if we will make camp tonight."

Harry wondered. "Camp?"

Salazar explained. "There are some safe trail houses."

Godric looked at Salazar. "You are going to try?"

Salazar grunted. "He is my horse."

Harry hid a laugh when Blitz bit him. "Maybe he thought you were a carrot."

Godric smirked. "Does seem your horse has changed his mind."

Salazar grunted. "He is moody."

Harry went over to the horse and got rewarded with a nudge. "Good mood it seems."

Salazar was stirring. "Hypnotizing my horse another skill?"

Harry shrugged. "Never done it before."

Godric motioned. "We still have the other horse."

Salazar grunted as he saddled the new horse. "May just have to call him Bandit."

Harry took to the saddle of Blitz." I didn't mean to steal your horse."

Godric laughed. "You didn't steal his horse."

Salazar grudgingly agreed. "My horse has a mind of his own."

Harry and the two male founders headed out on the trail on the horses. They spent the night in a trail house, and it was not until the next morning that Kreacher appeared. The little elf told Harry that they were nearing the land he knew to belong to Black Castle in the future as well. Harry had never realized a Black home was so close to the school until now. He knew one to be in Scotland but Kreacher had surprised him with location.

They stopped to water the horses. "It needs to be a short stop."

Harry wondered. "Why?"

Godric motioned to the sky. "A storm is coming."

Salazar nodded. "We do not need to be caught."

Harry motioned. "What about the castle over there?"

Godric was confused. "What?"

Salazar added. "How did you know?"

Harry covered. "I saw a bit of a tower."

Godric grunted. "Better to take our chances in the storm."

Salazar motioned. "You may wish for the bandits."

Harry was now really intrigued. "Why?"

Godric grunted. "The bandits tend to camp close."

Salazar added. "And if you could get past, the wards are as dark as they get."

Harry wondered. "The family allows bandits to camp near?"

Godric laughed. "Family? The castle has been abandoned for generations."

Salazar swore as the storm rolled in. "We need shelter."

Harry turned Blitz towards the castle. "It seems our best bet."

Godric turned to Salazar. "He is crazy."

Salazar kicked his horse into motion. "Can't let the boy go alone."

They headed after Harry towards the castle. They didn't know if the bandits would be near, as they had driven off some of the group. The bandits used the outer buildings a main base at times. Very few people would go near the castle, because of the stories of the wards that was around them. Some may have been stories to scare people, but they knew from personal experience, it was not all scary stories. But the boy could not go alone.

Harry looked at the looming castle. 'So this is Black Castle? Somehow it seems fitting.'

An: Black Castle looms ahead. Can Harry claim the house in these times? And the bandits are not far away.


	7. Black castle

Harry had no idea what possessed him but he headed for the castle. He knew he needed to be careful. He had one run in with the bandits and didn't plan on another. He still had no idea if Wulfric was some member of the Dumbledore family. He knew the name could have just been a coincidence. But there was something familiar about his eyes and the way he had acted as well. He had thought it before he had been told the man's name. He knew though most of his senses were a bit out of place being back in this time. He had not been certain he could turn to the Black family back in these times. It seemed it would not be an issue, the castle had been abandoned for some time.

Harry left Blitz close to the walls, using a spell though to hide his horse. He could hear the bandits, and he found himself needing to know. He had his wand but he also had his cloak on him as well. He didn't want anyone to know about the cloak any time soon.

He slid between a shed and a hut. 'There he is.'

Wulfric grunted. "Dam."

The leader smirked. "We should move on."

"This is the perfect base."

Another man laughed. "We cannot even enter."

The leader agreed. "The place is cursed."

Wulfric growled. "I will find a way."

Harry was reminded that most of the bandits didn't have magic. They believed in magic unlike muggles in Harry's time. But it was considered evil here by some muggles. He had been told it was both why the school was important, and why they were at risk. Wulfric seemed to be playing a dangerous game. He had joined a group of the muggle bandits though he obviously had magic. He had no idea what the man was up to. He was reminded what he had been told about the man. He didn't have a hard time believing it, as the man had wanted to rape him when a captive.

He watched as Wulfric moved towards the castle, and he realized there was only one way to follow. He slid his invisibility cloak on, and followed after the man. He both needed to know his interest, and wanted to get closer to the school.

Wulfric seemed to be looking for someone. "Where is he?"

Harry thought to himself. "What is he up to?"

A strange man appeared from the trees. "Sorry I am late."

Wulfric grunted. "Did you get it?"

The man held a bottle. "I don't understand why. There are quicker ways to…"

Wulfric shook his head. "We don't need anyone suspicious."

The man motioned. "I need to get back before the old Lord misses me."

Wulfric handed the bottle to him. "A few drops into his food, a few months, we should have no issues."

A voice called. "The storm is rolling in."

Wulfric looked at his companion. "It seems you will have to hold off on heading back to Gryffindor keep till morning."

Harry was stunned as he stood there listening. He realized Wulfric was talking about Godric's family. From what he knew, Godric's parents were dead but he had spoken of his grandfather in the present tense. He wondered if the potion was some kind of poison. He knew he needed to get back to Godric, and warn him. He had lost enough of his own family, he would not allow Godric to lose his grandsire if he had a say. He wondered who the young man was. And what Wulfric hoped to gain by poisoning the old man unless revenge on Godric.

Harry slid away from the scene and headed back towards where his horse was. He took the cloak off when he knew he was not out in the open. He was wondering where Godric and Salazar were, when they suddenly appeared at his side.

Salazar was on edge. "Where did you go?"

Harry smirked. "Worried?"

Godric said. "The bandits are everywhere."

Harry nodded. "We need to warn your Grandfather."

Godric stopped. "What do you mean?"

Harry explained what he heard. "We need to go."

Salazar shook his head. "We will have to wait out the storm."

Godric reluctantly agreed. "So will the man."

Harry reminded them. "We need to beat the man."

Godric smirked. "I know these lands better than any. No one will beat me home."

Salazar looked. "We need to find an out building to ward."

Harry instead turned towards the castle. "I have something else in mind."

Godric was concerned. "I would not touch…."

Harry headed along to where he had seen a small door in one of the walls. He knew they could not open the gates or even approach them. He could feel the wards pulsating all around him. He knew the castle did not belong to Lord Black just yet but this castle was part of his adopted family. He had no idea what to do, but he removed a ring he had found in his bag, with the Black crest on it. He slid the ring on his hand, and placed his hand against the wards of the castle. He could feel the magic shifting, and he was amazed as the door to the castle opened.

He could see and feel the shock of the other two men as they watched. He simply motioned them to follow, as he headed into the grounds of the castle. There seemed no wards stopping him inside, but he could feel the protection around him.

Godric asked. "How did you do that?"

Salazar agreed. "You knew the castle was here."

Harry headed inside. "The castle is part of my family."

Godric was confused. "You didn't know it was abandoned."

Harry shrugged. "We haven't spoken to this branch in generations."

Centuries was more what Harry was thinking bit of course he could not say. He had no idea if he was related to the original owners. He wondered when this had in fact become Black Castle. Had he just changed time? He was a Black, so it was still Black Castle, but not the way it would have been. For the first time really, Harry wondered just what simple things he did, may change the time in the future for him.

Godric simply motioned. "We should get rest. Even with the short cuts, we will need an early start."

* * *

Harry had an odd sleep in the old castle. He had found a chance to speak to Kreacher when the other two were asleep. Kreacher told him the castle acknowledged him as its rightful owner. The old castle was quite large, and some of it was still in good condition, from what he saw. He assumed he now had a home of his own here in this time. But he would need to stay close to the founders, if he had a chance of changing things. Until now while he had money, he had his bag of items, two house elves and Hedwig. At least he had a house to go with the house elves as well. And it seemed he had a horse, as Blitz seemed to have no intention of going back to being Salazar's horse any time soon.

They headed out before it was barely dawn. The other men warned he could remain behind, as the ride would be fast and hard, on the side trails. But Harry was comfortable enough on horse, and he somehow knew he needed to go.

Harry wondered. "Are we close?"

Godric motioned. "As we pass over the hill, we will see."

Salazar nodded. "Remember this ride many times."

Harry wondered. "Does he live here alone?"

Godric grunted. "Except for Her."

"Her?"

Salazar explained. "Godric's stepmother."

Godric's mother had died when he was a small child. His father though had only died when he was in his teens. His father had been single for many years but then had suddenly married a young woman. She was barely older than Godric was. Godric had been away, and he had been shocked when he learned his father remarried. His grandfather had never approved of the marriage either. The woman didn't seem to have a home or family of her own. She remained living with Godric's grandfather against the old man's better judgment. Neither Godric nor the woman had any control of the estate while he was still alive. Godric had never trusted her. His father had died from a fall from his horse, a year after they had married. Godric only went back to the manor to see his grandfather. His grandfather gave him the castle, as a place away from her.

Harry saw the castle as they crested the hill, and they headed down the path towards it. They headed through one of the back gates, and Harry wondered. He realized they had come in unseen and knew there was a reason for it. They came in through the kitchen.

An old cook spotted them. "Godric, young master."

Godric kissed the woman. "How is my grandsire?"

The woman assured him. "Well enough."

"And the woman?"

The cook was no more pleased. "Still ruling the roost."

The cook's husband reminded her. "You need to be careful."

Godric said. "I need to speak to my grandsire."

The woman smiled. "He will be happy to know you are home."

Her husband added. "At least he will."

Godric admitted. "Only he can know for now."

She eyed Harry and Salazar. "Does it have to do with the stranger? Salazar is welcome."

Godric told the couple little but that he could not be known to be home. He needed a chance to speak to his grandsire without being known to the household. Godric trusted most of the staff with his life. There was some new staff that had been introduced by his stepmother though. The cook had helped take care of him when his mother had died. And her husband ran the stables, and had helped teach him how to ride. Godric had come through the kitchens, because though he trusted most of the staff, they were the sure fire ones he could always trust.

The old stable hand assured him, and motioned for the three of them to follow. The cook turned to the girls, the ones she trusted, promising to keep the mistress busy so she would not interrupt them when they were with his grandsire. Harry and Salazar accompanied him.

They went through a back passage into a small library. "What is this?"

Godric smiled. "His den."

An old man appeared. "Godric?"

Godric kissed the old man. "Grandsire. Are you well?"

The man smiled. "I am. I was not expecting you so soon."

Godric motioned. "I have brought a warning."

Lord Gryffindor looked over. "Salazar, welcome. And this young man?"

Harry bowed. "Harry Black. I have to warn you."

The old man listened. "He sounds like one of the new serving boys."

Godric was worried as that meant the man would be around the food often. He had no doubt who would have hired the young man. He had no idea what the woman hoped to gain if she was involved. Godric would inherit the estate when his grandsire died. She would only have got it, if her husband had died without an heir. He had no proof she was involved, but he had a bad a feeling about it.

Lord Gryffindor motioned. "You will remain for now."

Salazar reminded him. "We were meant to come for a few days."

Godric nodded. "She knows I assume."

Lord Gryffindor nodded. "You will need to leave the way you came and make an entrance."

Godric nodded. "I will return by lunch."

Lord Gryffindor stopped Harry before he left. "What game do you play?"

Harry stopped. "I don't understand."

The man whispered. "I know what you are boy. If you mean to hurt my grandson…."

Harry had no idea what he meant. "I mean Godric no harm."

The man let him go but said. "The two of us will talk soon."

Salazar and Godric watched Harry as they left and both wondered. This boy had many strange things about him and this just added to it. Neither had heard what Godric's grandsire had said to Harry. They had never seen the man react that way before. Though he could be rough around the edges and protective of his family, the man was usually welcoming to guests. And Harry had brought word that would save the man's life.

Harry wondered as they road. 'Can he know I come from the future? What did he mean?'

**An: So Lord Gryffindor, does he know Harry's secret or does it have to do with the castle?**

**And are Godric's stepmother and Wulfric connected somehow?**


	8. welcome guests

Harry had no idea if he should return to the castle. Did the man know he was a time traveler? Or did he think Harry was something else? But the men would be suspicious if Harry didn't come back now. He had been intent on coming with them even before he had heard the rebels. He had to stay close to Salazar if he was going to save his time. He was just going to have to take his chances with the old man. He thought that the man may take it as a sign he was right about Harry if he didn't return. For some reason he believed that Harry may be a threat to his grandson. Harry didn't need the founders to come after him or be more suspicious than before. He headed with them back to the school, but was apprehensive.

Salazar watched the boy as they headed back to the manor on the main road. He shared a look with Godric who was thinking the same thing. They had no idea why Godric's grandsire had reacted the way that he had. They both though had seen no reason not to trust him though.

As they approached the gates a voice called. "Who approaches?"

Godric called. "Godric."

The gates opened and the man they met earlier appeared. "Welcome home young master."

Godric dismounted. "Thank you."

The man motioned to the stable boys. "Take the horses."

A woman appeared. "So you have returned."

Harry saw Godric bristle at the young woman. "Her?"

Salazar nodded. "Her."

Harry was surprised at how young the woman looked. He remembered though, he had been told she was not much older than Godric. He thought she was likely only a year or two older than him though. Harry didn't like the look of the woman and he was on edge around her. He assumed it was because of what he had heard. They had no proof she was involved, but Godric had spoken of her, and he had never trusted the woman. Harry had not been the best judge of character at times, mainly the fake Moody, but he trusted a bad feeling.

The woman was plainly not happy to see them. She had been happy to be rid of her so called stepson and was not happy when he returned. She had no doubt why the old man had given Godric the castle. She could not complain, it wasn't much of a castle, much of it in ruins.

She eyed Salazar. "So you have come as well."

Salazar spat. "I am a welcome guest unlike some."

The woman reminded him. "I am mistress here."

Godric spat. "Because my grandfather allows you to play house."

The woman turned to leave. "He will not always be around to protect you."

Godric went to go in the house. "I can protect myself."

Salazar looked at Harry. "How did you like your first meeting with Arianne?"

Harry smirked. "Reminds me a bit of Rowena."

Godric actually laughed a little. "Row will warm up."

Godric's grandsire was waiting in the main hall and greeted his grandson with a smile. He played the part well, and didn't let on that he had seen them before. The old man was astute and Harry got the sense, that the man was not one you could pull one over on very easily at all. Neither Harry nor Godric quite understood why the woman was allowed to remain living in the estate. She had been married to Godric's father for only a year and never bore him a child. She was young and she could surely have remarried again by now but she had not.

Harry found himself escorted to a guest room where he would stay for the next few days. He was not certain he was more welcome than Arianne. He reminded himself that Godric and Salazar seemed to welcome him well enough. He wondered though if the old man would change that.

He was confused when the cook came in. "Follow me."

Harry was confused. "Where?

The woman motioned. "The old master ordered me to bring you."

Harry worried. "I am meant to meet Godric."

"The man did not request."

Harry was reminded that he was a guest in the man's house and had little place to argue. He wondered if there were dungeons here somewhere. Would the old man lock him up or see to some kind of accident for him? The man didn't seem to trust him and he wasn't sure if he should trust the man. He had trusted Godric from the start though. Godric was his founder and he had only heard stories of the man being good. He had to trust the man was like his grandson in some way. Harry hoped the man would not harm him due to his grandson and Salazar.

The woman motioned. "Come.'

Harry followed. "I…."

The woman assured him. "You are safe."

Harry was not as certain. "That is why he sneaks me through walls."

The woman reminded him what he had seen when he had first arrived. Harry was the one who had brought them here. The cook had no idea what they spoke of but she had her suspicions. She worried that the woman had some plans for her old master as well as Godric. She and her husband never had children of her own. She had raised Godric since his mother died when he was three, and she loved him as her own blood.

The woman reminded him. "You are a guest in his house and we take that seriously here in Scotland. As long as you mean ho harm.

* * *

Godric's grandfather was waiting in his den. He had no idea what to make of the boy who had come into his house. Godric had told him how they met the boy. Godric had too good of a heart, his mother in him, and he worried. He was not about to allow his grandson to be harmed. The boy though had brought word of a plot against his life. And he was a guest in his house. There were those who didn't, but Gideon followed the laws of hospitality that were ancient in Scotland. As long as the boy did no harm to those in his house, the boy would be safe as well.

The man watched as the boy came through the secret entrance into the den. He took a chance showing the boy the passages in the walls. Godric seemed to trust him though. And he didn't need anyone know he was speaking to the boy at the moment either.

He watched him. "You came."

"You didn't give me a choice."

The man smirked. "You could have run."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know what you are boy?"

The boy was pale. "And what is that?"

The boy knew how to play innocent that was for sure. He could see a mix of emotions in the boy as he stood there. He had some natural empathy skills. He was nowhere his grandson's level though. Godric had inherited the family magic, but his mother had been half veela, and it had enhanced his powers tenfold. The boy was scared but he also seemed confused and unsure of what he meant. Or the boy was good at lying.

Harry looked at the man and had no idea how he was meant to respond to this. He wasn't about to blurt out anything to him though. He didn't know what the man seemed to think that he knew. And Harry didn't want to give away more than he had to.

The man growled. "If you have come back to harm my grandson…."

"Come back?"

"Don't play with me boy. I know the touch of those who have played with time."

Harry was pale. "I mean him no harm."

"This school he is founding, he has made enemies. Why should I believe you?"

Harry tried. "I have been with him and not harmed him. I have brought word to you."

The man motioned him to a chair and went over and poured himself a drink. Harry had no idea what he was doing but he took a seat. The man told him little. It seemed that people had started to play with time travel in the last few decades. He had no idea how far one could go though. No one had ever managed to return. If he was not worried about the only family he had left, he may have been curious to ask more about it.

"Your intentions for my grandson? And the school?"

Harry sighed. "I didn't come back for either."

"And why should I believe you?"

"The school is the only home I knew in my time. I have come to protect it."

The man demanded. "Godric told me of the castle. Those wards are pure black magic."

Harry shook his head. "It belongs to my family in my time. I don't know of this time."

The man handed him a glass. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it boy."

"I won't."

The man motioned for him to leave as he would be missed by the others soon. Harry was heading through the halls, when he ran into the person he hoped not to. The woman seemed to be on edge and he wondered if it was because of the plot, or just because Godric was here now. They had no proof of course that she was involved. She was looking at a letter and he saw her kiss it. He thought it a bit odd, like she was in love.

She spotted him. "What are you doing lurking?"

Harry watched as she hid it. "I am not lurking."

The woman put on a fake smile. "So you are close to my stepson?"

Harry backed away. "I guess you could say that."

She touched Harry's arm. "Maybe you'd like to take a walk."

Harry pulled back. "Are you sure your love letter writer would not be jealous?"

"What?"

Before she could respond, Salazar appeared. "There you are Harry."

The woman looked at Salazar. "You have nerve to come here."

Salazar smirked at her. "That again?"

"We all know what snake charmers like you are. We will prove you are nothing but dark."

Godric's grandfather appeared. "Is that how you treat guests?"

Arianna looked at him. "Not my guests."

"They are guests in my House. Keep this up, and you can return to that little shack you called home."

Arianna stormed off and Harry watched as she went. He looked at Salazar, and as the two headed out to the stables, he told him. He was surprised the woman seemed to know Salazar was able to talk to snakes. Such a power seemed even more dangerous now. Salazar admitted it happened by accident. The woman had tried to convince Godric's grandfather to ban Salazar from the estate because of it. There had been some dead animals found, and she had blamed him. Thankfully the old man had never believed her. She didn't like the fact that he and Godric were close.

Salazar admitted. "She tried to convince Godric I would use the school to train other dark wizards."

Godric appeared behind them. "And I nearly believed her."

Harry was confused. "Really? Why?"

Salazar laughed. "He'd sooner believe the sky was pink."

Godric agreed. "That woman has done nothing but try to create rifts."

She had tried to have Godric sent away when she married Godric's father. And the one time she got pregnant, she tried to convince her husband to pass over Godric. Godric's grandfather had stepped in, and reminded as he was still lord, the decision was his. Besides she had lost the baby. There was nothing the woman wouldn't do to cause problems and get what she wanted. Her lies though had Harry's mind thinking though.

He did ask. "Could the letter be from Wulfric? Is there a chance they are together?"

**Please review.**


	9. stable chats

**An Please keep up the support, the more reviews, the sooner I update.**

Salazar and Godric shared a look when Harry said it. They had no idea but perhaps there was a chance. The man had always been out for power. Godric had wondered what had brought the man back to Scotland. If he was caught back where they lived, he would be arrested, on old charges. And considering he was now a bandit, he would likely be hung, and not face prison. There had to be some reason the man was keeping close by. Godric knew he needed some kind of proof, even if his grandfather believed him. But it may explain the plot to get rid of his grandfather. Godric was not certain how much they thought to gain from it though. Godric was still alive and the woman would be homeless when he had a say in it.

Harry had no idea if he was right and was worried to start something. If the man was a Dumbledore, he had no idea how this would have played if Harry was not here. He was still trying to understand how Salazar went dark, but he assumed that was years from now.

Godric looked at Harry. "You may be key."

Harry was confused. "Me?"

Salazar agreed. "Him?"

"She did take a liking to you."

Harry cringed. "I don't want her near me."

Salazar agreed with Godric. "It may be the only way."

Harry didn't like the thought of being cozy with the woman. If she was involved with an ancestor of Albus, he was even more certain. He had no proof but he believed the man was a Dumbledore more and more. And he had started to have his doubts about Albus in his time. The man was too closely linked to both Grindewald and Voldemort. Harry though had no idea if he could ever make it back to his time. He knew he needed to his best to change things for the better back then. He had no idea how saving Godric's grandfather may do that for him though. It was Salazar and not Godric who had gone dark. But he felt a connection to his founder and he knew he couldn't allow the old man to die.

Godric shared a look with Salazar and knew they were thinking the same thing. That was not uncommon, they were closer than brothers for years. They both worried about asking Harry to do this. He was new to their lives and he didn't owe them anything.

Harry was pale. "I will."

Salazar paused. "If it is too much…."

Godric sighed. "There are other ways."

Harry stopped them. "I will."

Godric shook his head. "You owe us nothing."

Salazar tried to joke. "Except a horse."

Harry laughed a little. "I owe you more."

Hogwarts was just a dream right now. These men were less than ten years older than him, and with the women, working on the school. They had a vision unlike anything Harry could have imagined. That school was his home, his safety, his life back home. It was what he risked coming back in time and giving up all he loved and knew for. If he didn't return, he wouldn't be forgotten, if he managed to change time. There would be another Harry and hopefully that Harry would grow up with his parents. He would ensure that, and that the school he loved, was safe.

Harry motioned. "But will she believe us?"

Godric thought. "She already tried to cozy up."

Salazar had his doubts. "She may worry he is a spy."

Godric laughed. "She will try and seduce Harry, find it a challenge."

Harry reminded him. "She has a lover."

Godric smirked. "I doubt she is the monogamous sort."

Salazar looked at Harry. "Should we worry it will work?"

"I would not turn against you."

"She is quite attractive." Godric mentioned.

Harry smirked. "Not my taste thanks."

Harry blushed a bit when he realized what he had admitted. He had never admitted it in his own time or dated a guy before. It was accepted by people in his time but he was not certain now. Muggles definitely would not, there were many in his time who still did not, but he could hope. Neither man seemed to be upset by the news or too shocked by it either. Harry could not help but keep the blush from his cheeks.

Godric motioned Harry to follow him and tried to keep a smile from his lips. He was not alone in seeing the way Salazar looked at Harry. He as happy to know perhaps there was a chance. Sal was far from the romantic type, he was practical, but he was also blind.

He said to Harry. "He will not be jealous."

"Who? What?"

"Salazar knows why you do this."

Harry went even redder. "I…"

Godric clapped him on the back. "He is looking, just in case you are as blind as he."

Harry was left alone to go out into the gardens on his own. It was decided, that Godric and Salazar would keep some distance from him. It would be known that they didn't entirely trust him and his place. It would hopefully encourage the woman to seek Harry out for her plot. If she was involved in this plot, it was the best way. They would stop the boy from poisoning Gideon, but they needed to find out who else was involved. If they stopped the boy alone, and there was inside help, Gideon would remain in danger. Godric was not about to lose his only family left.

Harry headed out for the stables. 'How do I ever get myself into these things?'

* * *

Arianne was not pleased the boy had returned back to the estate. She knew he had hated her since she had married his father. The old buggar died before he could get her pregnant again. It had been a pity she had lost the first child. Now she was stuck with the old man and with Godric as well. She would be rid of the old man sooner or later. She just needed to find a way to pin it on Salazar or at least leave enough doubts. The estate was only the start of what she wanted her hands on. She would make sure of not only her position, but the man she loved.

She was told the boy had headed out to the stables. She had no idea who he was or if she could trust him at all. But it seemed that he was a way in. The other two men didn't trust him fully, but they kept him close. He would not be the first young man she seduced.

She found him in the stables. "There you are."

Harry turned. "I needed air."

The woman looked around. "There is better company."

"I prefer the horse sometimes."

Harry watched as the woman moved closer to him and he wanted to run far away. There was something about the woman which sent shivers up his back. Even if Godric had not told him about her, he wouldn't have liked the feel of this woman. As she moved closer, he looked into those eyes. There was something about the eyes that put him off about her, they looked so familiar.

Arianne went and ran a hand along his arm. Wulfric would not be jealous if she had a bit of fun with the boy. She thought he would likely want to join them. She knew of course he had his fun. They would have wed before, but the fool girl in town cried rape, and he had to flee.

She slid up close. "Perhaps you can teach me."

"I am no expert horse man."

She purred. "I am sure you know how to control quite a beast."

Harry tried to remain calm. "I would not touch him."

The woman ignored him. "Jealous of the horse?"

Harry had to hide a laugh when the woman was bit. "Salazar's horse has a temper."

The woman nursed her hand. "I should have known."

The woman looked ready to do something to the horse and Harry led her away. He did not fear for the safety of the horse though. He had no doubt that Blitz could take care of himself. But they needed information from this woman. He didn't believe for one moment, that the plot would end, if the woman was out of the picture. Wulfric wanted something and he doubted that Arianne was the only reason behind it all. If anything, he may use her death as more excuse to seek revenge. If he was a Dumbledore, he doubted it was all about love if at all.

The woman sat on hay. "You must be careful."

Harry shook his head. "The horse is fond of me."

"Not of the horse, of his owner."

"His owner? I have been with Salazar?"

The woman said. "You know he speaks to snakes?"

Harry nodded. "I do."

"It is a sign of pure evil. I hear he plays with poisons."

The woman made him sit and spoke to him about the lore she knew. There were those where she came from, who pretended to be healers. But they knew of poisons and other ways to kill people. They used poisons from animals and such, including that of snakes. They burned people like Salazar where she was from. She thought muggles had it right, they knew some forms of magic were sure signs of an evil soul.

Harry wondered. "You know of him?"

The woman nodded. "As children. I am from the same town."

"Does he know?"

She smirked. "My father was a simple merchant, below his attention."

Arianne did not go further. She did not explain how her mother had been scorned. Her mother had been the childhood love of Salazar's father. Her mother was the daughter of a minor noble, a muggle one though. She was cast aside when he married a much richer woman, Salazar's mother. Arianne's mother had always believed the woman had used black magic to seduce Salazar's father into marriage. The fact that he was able to talk to snakes was a sure sign. She passed her hatred of the woman and her spawn on to her daughter. And when Wulfric was driven from town, the only man she ever loved, by the spawn, the hatred only grew. She knew she needed revenge, and Godric's father was the key to that.

She smiled. "My mother used my father's business to study herb lore, and taught me well. I will show the world the truth about Salazar."

"The truth?"

"He is dark and will use the school to corrupt others."

"How will you show?"

The woman actually kissed him. "Godric needs a little convincing to see his friend is dark."

Harry pushed. "And then what?"

She smiled. "The school will be pure. And perhaps they will need another teacher."

Harry had his doubts that the woman meant herself. He assumed she was looking to have Wulfric take over. He wondered what had happened before he had come back. Salazar had founded the school and he had been there for many years. Had her plot failed, or simply failed to convince the founders that Salazar was evil? Did the man turn evil later on or was it always a lie? Harry realized he needed to find out the truth.

The woman motioned. "You must help me convince Godric to see the light about that little snake charmer."


	10. dining dangers

**An Please keep up the support, the more reviews, the sooner I update.**

The woman smiled as she led the boy back into the castle. She knew she needed some help with her plan. Godric never trusted her and she doubted he would. She would have rather seen him die along with the old man. Wulfric though reminded her that her main target was Salazar. They needed to get revenge on him and get their place in the school as well. Perhaps later, she could get rid of Godric as well, but not now. He would be too busy with the school to worry about the manor. And perhaps if she played the hero, and helped him find who killed the old man, he'd allow her to live in peace. She had put up with her husband for long enough, she deserved to be lady of the manor here, till she died.

Harry tried to hide his cringe as he walked with the woman. He knew she was hiding something about Salazar. He had seen the odd look when he had asked if she had known him growing up. There was definite venom, when she mentioned her family being below their vision level.

The woman motioned. "We need to get to dinner."

Harry nodded. "I will be missed soon."

"The old man is at least known for a good table."

Harry wondered. "Why do you remain?"

She smiled sweetly. "This is my home."

Harry asked. "Do you have no family?"

The woman pretended a pained look. "My parents are gone."

Her father had been a commoner but he had been a wealthy merchant. He had married her mother due to her noble blood and small dowry. He had no idea how she had used his business to plot her revenge, or what she taught their daughter. The man had been a doting husband and father. Arianne would have had quite the dowry but for Salazar and his family. There had been a fire in their warehouse, and her father had not only lost most of his inventory, but had been killed. Arianne's mother had never believed that the fire had been set by bandits. She was sure Salazar's mother had heard about her and had sent minions. The woman worshiped the dark spirits and she would have known what was happening. Salazar's parents were both dead, Rowena's parents and Helga's father were the only founder's parents alive, but the revenge did not end. Arianne's mother had sworn she would not stop until she destroyed the woman's dark reign. And when she died, it was left to Arianne.

Arianne watched the boy as she headed into the castle with him. She knew he would be her way into pinning the death on Salazar. The man would make sure she was nowhere near his rooms. But he seemed to trust the boy, and that would be his downfall.

She spotted the young page and looked to Harry. "I must leave you."

Harry saw but pretended not to. "I don't know where I am going."

She reminded him. "We must not be seen together."

Harry looked about. "A hand."

She laughed and pointed. "Through there."

Harry turned to go. "Thank you."

"Think on what I said. He will show you soon, how dark he is."

Harry thought someone was showing their true colors, but it was not Salazar. He felt like following the woman but he headed to the hall. He did not have his cloak on him at the moment. He was happy that it had been included for him in his bag. He knew he needed to be careful here. Godric warned him that not all of the servants were loyal to him and his grandfather. There were new servants who had been appointed by her. Though Godric may have recognized the new ones, Harry did not, and he needed to remain on his toes. He didn't need more suspicions.

Arianne watched the boy go and headed over to the page boy. Though she could not say it, she was in fact happy Salazar had come this weekend. She had been looking for the time to finally put her plan into place, and it seemed that it was time now.

"I saw you with the other boy."

Arianne laughed. "Jealous?"

"He is one of them."

She laughed. "And my in."

The boy was worried. "I don't know about this."

The woman reminded him. "Your mother and sister are relying on you."

The boy was white. "If I get caught…."

"You won't, but if you do, they will be taken care of."

The boy sighed. "Please. They are alone."

Arianne assured him. "As long as you never reveal, they will be taken care of."

She had known she needed someone to do the dirty work for her. She had found the boy and he was absolutely perfect. He would point the finger, reluctantly of course, at Salazar if he was caught. His father had walked out, and he had a mother and sister who were starving. He had agreed to come work for her, in return for a home and food for them. Arianne didn't think it would cost her much, she would simply see to an accident.

Arianne headed for the hall. "Tonight my plan begins."

* * *

Harry felt a bit on edge when he headed into the hall. He had never been into a main dining hall like this, nothing like back in school. There was a head table and tables along the walls. The head table was for Lord Gryffindor and his family or respected guests. Harry had no idea where he was intended to sit in all of this. He paused for a moment but he saw Godric motion to him to come. Harry found a chair had been left for him at the head table and he took it. He was seated between Godric and Salazar, Godric having his grandsire on the other side of him.

Harry watched as the woman slid into the chair on the other side of the old man. He could see that neither Godric nor Gideon were happy by it. He had never been quite certain why the woman had been allowed to remain here. It seemed obvious she was not welcome with anyone.

Salazar whispered. "Alive?"

Harry smirked. "Observant."

"Don't have to worry do we?"

Harry smirked. "Really has it out for you."

Salazar agreed. "I told you."

"I have a feeling it has to do with your parents."

That took Salazar back a bit. Like Godric, both of his parents were dead. He had been close to them both, who had both died when he was in his late teens. His parents had married for love, unheard of by many in these times it seemed. He had heard rumors that there was some bad blood with his mother in town. There were those who didn't like his father had married a highlander, not one of the local women. There were neighboring lords or a common bride even he could have chosen. But his mother had been fair and kind, and had helped when they were hit with the plague. His parents had both been mourned deeply when they had died. Salazar went home when he could, his steward ran the estate.

Salazar looked across the table a bit at the woman and wondered what her link was. He knew Wulfric was of course from his home town. He was around the same age. There had been talk he was engaged, but then he had raped the young maid, and had been banished.

Harry was pale when he saw the kid. "He is here."

Godric eyed him. "He?"

"The page. I believe he is the one I saw at my home."

Godric saw where he looked. "One of hers."

Harry worried as he was near the food. "We…"

Salazar shot him a look. "It is okay."

Harry couldn't see, but the two Gryffindors communicated well without words between them. The old man was well aware of the boy, and now of the threat in the room. He would watch out for himself as well as his grandson. Gideon was not certain that he believed he was the only target. Godric was too much of a target as well. The school had made him enemies. And if the woman was involved, he stood between her and the estate. When Gideon died, Godric would have the estate, and she would be tossed out on her butt. Godric would never allow her to stay.

Gideon watched as the boy came his way and was pouring him a glass of wine. Gideon was always careful about his food and his guests in the house. He trusted the kitchen staff, they were all his, but he knew that this boy was not. He knew, even before Harry told him, just not why.

He stopped the boy. "Have a drink."

The boy was startled. "Sir?"

"Poor my daughter in law a drink and both join me."

The boy sputtered. "I am not allowed."

Gideon thrust his goblet at him. "I will insist."

Harry was confused and whispered. "It is slow acting."

Salazar shook his head. "She will have changed."

Harry didn't understand. "Why risk it?"

"Because I am here."

She wanted to blame him and had not been counting on him being here at the manor. The slow acting poison would have made it look like Salazar could have worked at any time. The woman had seen him come, and saw it as a way to get rid of both him and Gideon sooner. Or so he and Godric had suspected. If they were wrong, then they would lose nothing, but they would take no chances with this.

The boy was forced to drink from the cup and he hit his knees. "No."

Gideon looked at the boy. "Who?"

The boy clawed at his throat. "Help, help."

Gideon demanded. "Who did this?"

The boy pleaded as he was on his back now. "Help."

Godric put a sword to his neck. "Who gave you the poison?"

The boy whispered as he died. "S…"

Harry was pale as he watched the boy lying on the ground. Only Godric and his grandsire had been close enough to hear what the boy uttered. They could wonder if he was trying to say she, or Salazar. Had he been following her plan to his death? Or had he been trying to point to her? The boy's body was taken away by guards, and Gideon led his family from the room, and away from all the shocked people in the hall.

Arianne didn't wait long to say. "It is obvious who is to blame. He all but said his name."


	11. poison suspect

Harry looked at the others and they all knew who she meant. If she wasn't staring daggers at Salazar, it would still have been obvious. The woman was out for blood from almost everyone in the room. Harry felt a small comfort, only because the woman seemed to want him as an ally. He was likely the only one in the room who would be safe from her plotting, at least for now. She thought she could use him to get what she wanted. Salazar shot him a look which was missed by the others in the room. He knew the man was reminding him that he needed to play a part. He worried as he knew Gideon had not trusted him when he had come. He just hoped they remembered, if she was found to be guilty, that he was on their side. He was not going to be hung for her crimes, trying to help Salazar from the woman.

The woman looked at Harry and was sure she could use him. It was unfortunate the young boy had died and not Gideon. The old man would only have a temporary reprieve. She had the other potion she would use on him slowly. But she was happy to take Salazar down.

Gideon spoke. "Calm down."

Arianne was upset. "A boy is dead."

Godric smirked at her. "Like you care."

Gideon looked at her. "He is one of yours. Does he have family?"

Arianne knew she had to be careful. "In town I believe."

The boy had sworn his mother and sister knew nothing. He would not want them to know, or put them in danger. She would need to send Wulfric though to deal with them and soon. She could not take the risk that he had been honest with them about what he was doing for her. Her and Wulfric had been planning this for far too long and had come too far. She was not about to be taken down by one small mistake such as this. She thought she would be doing them a favor anyways. They were starving and had no work, she would make their end quick and painless.

Godric shared a look with his grandfather and knew they would need to locate the family and quick. Arianne would not leave any loose ends if she was involved. There was little to no doubt in the room that she was, they just needed to prove it.

Arianne pushed. "You need to arrest him."

Gideon reminded her. "He is dead."

Arianne shook her head. "His accomplice."

Godric smirked. "Admitting to something?"

She spat. "I could have drunk as well."

She was as much a victim in this as Gideon could have been she reminded them. She was also offered a goblet of the wine which seemed to have been poisoned. She could have been killed as well. There was no way she would have risked killing herself. Besides this was her home, and they were her only family. She had nothing to gain from hurting Gideon, who had offered her a home when her husband had died.

Arianne had to play this right. She had been planning long and hard and she would bring down the man who destroyed her family. If not for his evil mother, her mother would have been Lady Slytherin. Or the man who was her father would not have died, and she would have his money.

Gideon motioned. "We will find out the truth."

She looked at Salazar. "We all know it is him."

Salazar was pale. "Why would I?"

"We all know how evil snake speakers are."

Godric stepped in. "Salazar would never hurt my family."

Gideon looked at the boys and of course he knew the truth of things. He also knew though they needed some proof about who did it. The boy had all but said Salazar's name though. Unfortunately Arianne would spread that to the rest of the castle, since no one else had heard. Gideon had long looked at Salazar like a member of their family. Even before his parents died, he had spent a lot of his childhood here, with Godric and Row. He never liked the woman and he was realizing he had been a fool to allow the woman to continue living under his roof. He was glad he was still alive to regret it. He just needed to ensure that the rest of his family was safe and he could rid them of her once and for all.

Arianne didn't let it go. "He should be arrested."

"I did nothing."

Godric tried. "You can't arrest him without proof."

Arianne reminded him. "The sheriff in town could be summoned."

Harry hated it, but he played his part. "Maybe until we find out who is guilty, it is for best."

Salazar glared at him. "Traitor."

Gideon sighed and motioned to a guard. "He is to be escorted to the cell tower."

Godric assured Salazar. "It won't be long."

Harry felt a horrid pit in his stomach as he watched. Salazar had shown no signs of being dark and had been nothing but good to Harry. He had come after him when he was kidnapped by the bandits, even if he hadn't needed rescue in the end. He knew he was playing a part and he was helping in the end. And he just hoped that Salazar and Godric would remember that. He tried to remind himself, as Salazar was led away.

Godric looked at his grandsire later. "You know he didn't do this."

* * *

Harry was feeling suddenly like an outcast in the castle. He tried to remind himself that they were all playing along so they could trap the woman. But Harry could admit that he hated the thought Salazar might not believe him totally. He knew the man was innocent, at least of this. The more time he spent with the man, the harder it was to think of him as the dark wizard Harry knew of in his time. The only darkness seemed to be from the two people Harry assumed were Dumbledore's ancestors. Harry wondered if Arianne was caught, if Albus would ever be born. He was not sure she was his ancestress. Perhaps Wulfric later married someone else. Or maybe neither were Dumbledores, he had no idea.

Godric had not spoken to him and Salazar was still under lock and key. Harry had no idea what was going to happen. There was no proof of course that the man had been involved in any way. And Harry worried how far the woman would go to make that proof appear.

Harry ran into the woman in the garden. "Sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be."

Harry looked around. "I didn't wish to interrupt."

She motioned. "I am always happy for company."

Harry went to her side. "You barely know me."

"But you helped keep me safe."

She walked with him and reminded him of the night before. She recounted the event for him like he needed reminding of what happened. He did notice how she spun the story for him though. He wondered if she thought he was a bit slow or had a bad memory for things. Or maybe she thought she was so beautiful, that her charms would work on him. He had a feeling there were few men who did not fall for them. He wondered how many men had fallen victim to her before now. He was well aware she also knew about potions as well.

She smiled as she knew that the boy was falling right into her hands. She had been happy when he had supported her the night before. She was sure she could convince him to do what was needed now. She was not surprised she could not get into the snake's rooms.

She pretended to be faint. "I need to sit."

Harry helped her sit. "Are you okay?"

"I am so frightened."

Harry tried to assure her. "He is locked away."

"But he will get out. There is no proof."

Harry sat with her. "There must be."

She showed a bottle. "There is this."

Harry was confused. "How did you get it?"

She admitted. "A lady in town."

Harry knew it had come from her and not from some woman in town. He asked why she would have such a potion in her hands. The woman admitted that she had found out what the poison was. She knew from her mother about herbs, and what must have been used. The boy had spoken to her, she reminded Harry. She was not stupid, she knew Harry had seen her with him, before dinner. The boy had tried to warn her Salazar was up to no good. He had told her that he had refused to help, and that Salazar had threatened his family. He had still refused.

Harry asked. "Then how did the poison happen?"

"Salazar knows is way into the kitchen. He did it himself."

"And the boy?"

She had tears. "Salazar made sure he served that day. Punishment for refusing to help."

Harry looked at the bottle. "What do you mean for me to do with this?"

"You need to plant it in Salazar's rooms."

Harry was agape. "Plant?"

"We need to prove how evil he is."

Harry played the part of being confused and unsure. He had never thought he would be an actor. Arianne assured him he was doing nothing wrong. Salazar was guilty and he would have disposed of the poison after he had used it in the wine. She just needed to ensure he didn't get away with it all. She assured him he would have a place here if Godric held a grudge because his friend was locked away.

Harry nodded. "I will."

She kissed him. "Thank you."

Harry stood. "I won't let anyone else get hurt."

She stood. "I knew I could trust you as soon as I met you."

Harry headed for the castle. "I felt the same."

Harry headed into the castle to find Godric and his grandsire. When he was gone, she went to meet with Wulfric who was waiting just beyond the gates for news. He smiled when he learned she had used his little fun in their plot. She was right, he hoped to share the boy with her soon enough. The boy would be kept around as long as he was useful to them both, Arianne wanted this over, so they had the estate, and they could marry. She wanted to have a family with him, as he had promised. Of course they would always have their fun along the way.

Harry slipped unseen into Gideon's den and found the old man. "I think I have it."

**An: So is it enough to nail her? And is Arianne Albus' ancestress as well? Wait and see what it may mean for the Dumbledores of future.**

**Remember, sooner you review, sooner I update.**


	12. Slytherin keep

Gideon looked at the boy and the bottle in his hand. He had never known what to make of the child when he came here with Godric. He had told himself he was a boy and they could not harm him. He took very seriously the laws of hospitality, and when it was a child, it went up tenfold. But it seemed the boy had done well. He knew he owed the boy his life and likely that of his grandson as well. He had a feeling his son's fall from the horse had not been so innocent. He would not live forever, and he wanted to know his grandson was safe before he left this world.

Harry eyed the man and worried that he was not speaking. He worried for a moment that the man may still not trust him after all of this. Other than the elves, his only allies were the founders, and the centaurs. He assumed the wards on Black Castle would at least keep him safe.

Gideon spoke. "Is that what I believe?"

Harry nodded. "Poison."

He took it. "How?"

Harry explained his talk. "She wants me to plant it."

Gideon smirked. "Of course she does."

Harry was worried about where the poison had come from. If there was a woman in town who had brewed it, Wulfric may still have access. Harry had no idea how common such knowledge may have been in those times. Wulfric seemed to have an odd love of the woman or so she believed. The last thing they needed was for him to have access to that kind of poison or anything of the sort.

Gideon knew the boy had a point but he doubted she got it from anyone in town. He had a feeling that the woman may have made it herself. They had enough to take her down, but they had to be careful about how they handled all of this.

Gideon said. "I need to know how she learned."

Harry thought. 'She mentioned her father and his business."

Godric had appeared. "Not much to go on."

Harry thought. "She said she grew up in the same town as Salazar."

Gideon shared a look with his grandson. "It is two days ride."

Godric headed for the door. "I will leave now."

Harry called. "I want to come with you."

Neither man was certain it was wise but Harry was adamant about going. He needed to know more about Salazar and if he really was dark. Harry thought that going to Salazar's estate may help him understand more. He had more and more doubts about the man being dark. He had started to think that it may have been lies from the start, but he had no idea. His line still went dark at some time, Voldemort was no innocent, but Harry thought Albus was involved. Had Wulfric made Salazar dark or at least made people believe he was? And Albus had turned Tom?

Godric and his grandsire thought it would not be such an issue. The woman could be told Harry was being taken back to the school. There would be concern for his safety, after he had helped her. Of course Salazar was known to be popular here, and Harry would have enemies.

Godric motioned. "We need to go."

Harry looked at the bottle. "What about this?"

Gideon took it. "I will place it."

Harry asked. "Where?"

Godric sighed. "She needs to trust you for now."

Harry was pale. "I don't want him…."

Gideon assured him. "He will be freed soon."

Godric nodded. "And he knows."

Harry knew he had to trust them. He knew they both cared about Salazar more than he did yet. The founders considered each other like siblings, though Godric and Row were closer. Salazar had spent a lot of his childhood here, and he was well loved by Gideon and many in the house. It was why it would be easy to believe that Harry may be at risk here. Unlike Arianne, he was the powerless stranger, and had betrayed them.

Harry looked at Godric as they headed for the stables. "Should we leave him?"

"Grandfather can look after himself."

"He didn't know about the poison."

"She won't try anything with Salazar locked up."

Harry hoped that he was right, He knew I Godric believed that, he should trust the man. No one could doubt how much Godric loved his grandfather. He had a point though about the woman as well. If she was trying to blame it on Salazar, she would be a fool to try anything now. If Salazar was locked up in a cell and unable to harm anyone. But they both knew they needed to get back as soon as they could on this journey.

Godric thought. "If we don't return in a week, the girls will start worrying."

Harry was pale. "Oh crap."

"We will be."

"We better."

Godric reminded him. "Salazar…."

Harry cut him off. "More worried what Rowena will do to me."

Godric actually managed to laugh for the first time in days from that. He could admit that she went over board when it came to protecting them. But he thought that what Harry had done, would help him with her in the long run. Though she had her parents, she was fond of Gideon. The old man had served as a grandfather to all of them in a way. Helga was the only one not overly close to him.

"Arianne has done one good thing." And when Harry saw Godric's odd look, he added. "Makes Rowena seem more bearable."

* * *

The ride to Slytherin Castle was far faster paced then when they had come to Gryffindor. The ride was about a day and a half really, they lost part of the day to the storm. Slytherin Castle and the town that it was in, were north along the coast from Gryffindor. Harry was reminded the two had been close friends and made this trip many times as kids. He wondered if either home were being used in his time. He had never heard of Voldemort using Slytherin, but perhaps he was wrong. And as far as he knew, the line of Godric died out, or no one knew who they were.

They came into the town before dinner on the second day of riding. They were greeted at the gates by the Steward of the estate. The old man had served there since Salazar's father was a small child. It turned out the man was a bastard of Salazar's grandfather, why he had the position.

The man was surprised. "Godric, where is Salazar?"

Godric motioned. "That is why we are here."

The man eyed Harry. "And the boy?"

"A friend of ours both."

Harry grumbled. "So much for Scottish hospitality."

Godric reminded him. "Salazar is not home."

The manor did not have a lord there very often. Salazar left ii in the care of his steward and the man's family. The man was the only living family he had. The man's son was head of the castle guards, and his grandson was one as well. There were three generations of the family working in some capacity in the castle. Salazar and his father before him had always treated them with real kindness. Harry was reminded how different things were back then. Not too different, Sirius had told him, illegitimate kids didn't appear on the family tree, well until recently.

They were led into the great hall, where a hot meal was brought for them. The man sent a girl that was his granddaughter, to prepare rooms for them. The old man hoped Salazar would marry and bring a family one day. It had been too long since the house was full of life.

Godric told the man what happened. "We need some help."

The man thought. "Arianne you said was her name?"

Harry nodded. "She said her father was a merchant."

Godric noticed the odd look. "You know her."

The man turned to his granddaughter instead. "Fetch my wife."

Harry pushed. "Do you?"

The man turned to him. "I may."

The old cook came out, like at Gryffindor manor, it was a family thing with the servants here. The woman had grown up in town, and had married the old steward, and came to work here. The couple had lived in the area their entire lives, and knew the town better than likely even Salazar. He had spent so much of his life at Gryffindor, even before the death of his parents, and now the school. Servants also tended to know more about commoners, no matter how down to earth the lords tended to be. They would hear more of the gossip.

The couple shared a look and both Harry and Godric got the sense they were having a silent discussion between the two of them. Harry hoped that it was a good sign. They needed to know what was happening and perhaps more of the reason behind it.

The woman turned. "Do you remember the boy who got sent away for raping?"

Harry growled. "Wulfric."

Godric saw their surprise. "He had a run in."

The woman nodded. "He was engaged to a local girl, a merchant's daughter, Arianne."

Godric stared. "We suspected."

Harry wondered. "So that is why?"

The woman shook her head. "No."

Her husband explained. "She had it out for Salazar before."

Harry thought. "His parents."

The woman turned to him. "His mother."

Godric remembered Salazar saying that his mother had not been welcomed well at first. There had been those in town who had resented her husband married a highlander. They were close to the highlands, but did not consider themselves such here. But his mother had been warm, a trained healer, and she won over the people. The people had mourned her death greatly when she had died some years before. What neither Godric nor Salazar knew, was that Salazar's father had been involved before. He had dated a young woman in town, the daughter of a minor lord, but a muggle one. Her father's lands were not far from the town. His parents had not approved, and he had been sent off for fostering. He had fallen in love with Salazar's mother, the daughter of the couple who fostered him, and married her. The other girl had been a childhood crush. The girl it seems had moved into this town, and failing with Salazar's father, had married a wealthy merchant.

Harry didn't understand, especially when said the man had doted on her and been rich. The couple explained in one of the raids, the man's warehouse had burned, and he had been killed. The woman seemed to hold a grudge, and it was known she never liked Salazar's mother.

Godric pushed. "Would they know poison?"

The cook nodded. "He was an herb merchant."

"Brought spices and herbs from the continent." Her husband added.

Harry was pale. "She said her mother used his father's business."

The old steward sighed. "Salazar's mother's death…we suspected…"

Neither needed the man to finish what he was saying. The couple had died from an illness that was common, but their deaths had been too quick. His mother had seemed to be on the mend, her fever had broken, and she had suddenly dropped dead. If the woman believed that Salazar's mother seduced the man she loved, she may have tried something. Unfortunately she would have provided some of the herbs for a healer.

Harry asked. "Is the mother alive?"

The steward shook his head. "Dead long ago."

"Arianne disappeared years ago. Now we know where she went."

Godric snarled. "Married my father and killed him."

"Does Wulfric have any family? Any children?" Harry asked.

The steward shook his head. "His parents are dead."

His wife heard the child part. "I heard she was pregnant but then the child was never born."

It was said that the rumors were just wrong and she had never been pregnant. It was more likely she forced a miscarriage, when Wulfric was driven out. Godric thought about the child she had lost with his dad but shook away the thought. She would have gained more if the child had lived. Harry was struck with thinking Albus may never be born, if he succeeded here. He had come back to stop Salazar, and his line from going dark. Perhaps it was Albus he needed to stop, and if Albus was not born, perhaps both Grindewald and Tom would never be.

The man was surprised when Harry asked Wulfric's name. "An odd one, would never forget it, Dumbledore."

**Remember, sooner you review, sooner I update.**


	13. trial tribulations

Harry and Godric headed back to Godric manor the following morning. They pushed faster and later then they had on the way. Harry was anxious to have this done. Godric noted it but he was distracted with concern as well. He didn't like Salazar in a prison cell either. He knew it was safer though. Having him locked up, would keep both him and Gideon safe, until they returned to the castle. Arianne would try nothing as long as she believed she had won. Godric was just relieved they had the proof and they could take the woman down.

When they came near the castle, Godric sent him around back. He reminded Harry that he was not meant to be there. Godric was said to have accompanied Harry back to the school. For now Arianne didn't need to know he was in the castle.

Harry slipped into the kitchen. "May get to use the front door again."

The cook turned to him. "You are back?"

Harry nodded. "Godric will be coming the front way."

The woman motioned. "You need to leave."

Harry was confused. "I am really wondering about this hospitality."

The woman reminded him. "You were meant to be at school."

Harry agreed. "Why I snuck in the back way."

The woman shook her head. "Helga and Rowena arrive within the hour."

Harry was surprised to learn the two women had decided to come. Godric thought they would have a few more days before they might. They had been gone longer then they had planned to be gone. But the girls would not have worried at first about it. Harry was reminded he was meant to be at the school with them. It would seem odd if he did not accompany them to the castle. He wondered if Godric would run into them as well. It would be more plausible if they all road up to the school together. Harry knew it made sense to head out again.

The woman tossed him a roll, and Harry headed for the gates again. If the stable hand who took his horse was surprised, he said nothing. Harry called Dobby, and told the elf to find Godric and let him know what was happening. Harry was careful to not be seen as he took off.

He found the girls less than a mile away. "There you are."

Helga was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Rowena smirked. "Haven't run yet?"

Before Harry responded, Godric appeared. "Play nice Row."

Harry turned to him. "My elf found you."

Godric nodded. "Just in time."

Helga asked. "What happened?"

Godric pulled up along side the woman and they slowed their pace but did not come to a stop. They had been worried when the men had not returned. Normally they wouldn't have been yet, but because of Harry, they were. Well Rowena was, and Helga decided she needed to come. Harry could see Rowena watching him as Godric told her what had happened. He was worried he would get hexed when the Salazar in jail came up. But the woman had remained calm and Godric assured her that Harry had only done what they had told him to do.

Harry held his breath when the story ended and he kept his eyes on Rowena. He knew he was the reason she had decided to come much earlier. Usually the guys could go for some time and they would not be worried about. Harry hoped to one day earn her trust.

Rowena eyed him. "You saved the old man?"

Harry shrugged. "I heard about the poison."

Godric added. "And risked his life."

Rowena grunted. "Perhaps you aren't too bad."

Helga smired. "Perhaps."

Rowena was not about to give in just yet. "Perhaps."

Harry cut off Godric. "I didn't expect her to change so soon."

Godric just led them into a faster pace towards the castle to catch up on a bit of lost time. They had sent word they would be there for dinner time. Harry liked the horse, and he was getting good at riding, but he would be happy to not ride for a while. He kind of missed being on a broom as well. He just hoped with Arianne arrested soon, things would be quiet, and they could rest for a day or two at Gryffindor.

Rowena noticed the tension when they arrived. "I have never seen it like this."

Godric looked at the head stable hand. "What is happening/"

The man motioned. "You must get inside."

Harry panicked. "Something happened."

Godric demanded. "My grandsire?"

The man motioned. "The witch is calling for Salazar to be hung."

Harry didn't ike the sounds of that and he could see the others didn't either. Gideon of course would never allow it to happen. He had the final say but it seemed the sheriff had been called in. Unfortunately when the poison had been found, Arianne had demanded a trial right away. She had found Harry was missing, and that the family of the boy had gone missing as well. She was sure Salazar put his minions up to both.

Harry worried. "I hope Wulfric didn't get to the boy's family."

* * *

Salazar was out of his cell but he had known it was not as good sign as he had hoped. When he was not released but put in chains, his heart raced. He reminded himself that Gideon would never allow this to go any further. The man loved him like a grandson and was fully aware he was innocent. And Godric and Harry should be returning soon with hopefully some kind of proof once and for all. Even if they did not, the boy would testify for him. Gideon had the final say and Arianne would go down once and for all. But they wanted there to be no doubts.

Salazar stood in shock as he listened to her demand that he be tried and hung for his crimes. His blood curdled as she mentioned that both Harry and the boy who did the poison, his family were missing. He had no idea how he could be to blame for that one.

Salazar said. "I have been in a cell."

Arianne reminded him. "You have minions."

"Minions?"

She smiled. "People to do your dirty work. It is what the school is for."

Salazar spat. "That is more your style."

"And the boy you brought? What did you do to him?"

Salazar was confused. "I did nothing to Harry. How could I…."

Arianne looked at Gideon. "How else to explain he suddenly vanished? Where is he?"

Harry answered for himself. "Right behind you."

She was shocked when she turned around and found him. They had told her he had gone back to school, and she assumed he had. She had hoped to have Salazar hung before Godric ever came back. She had no idea why the boy had fled the way he had. He had helped her and he would have been safer here. He had likely been worried, if he remained, they would find out. She was glad the boy was back though. She could see Godric had come and she knew he would eventually. She would need the boy to testify for her to get Salazar thrown away.

Harry looked at Salazar and he saw the chains on him. Again he was feeling the guilt in his stomach and he hoped to end this. He hated the man had been in a cell for days now because of this. And though told to, that he had played a part, was eating away at him.

She was relieved. "Harry, you are okay."

Salazar growled. "I never touched him."

Gideon said. "He can clear things up."

Harry turned to the man. "Clear?"

Arianne pounced. "You know about the poisons he has used."

Harry was confused. "Poisons?"

Gideon looked at Harry. "Arianne claims you have seen this bottle in Salazar's bags."

Harry agreed. "After I planted it there."

Gideon stared at him. "Why?"

Harry looked at Arianne. "Because she ordered me to."

Arianne tried her bst to protest, but Harry told the others all he knew. He mentioned hearing about the plot and warning Gideon of the poison. He had the bottle of the potion from her and had been the one to plant it. Arianne tried to play innocent and claim that she knew nothing of the sort. But Gideon revealed what they had learned about her mother and her when up at Slytherin manor.

Arianne was red. "Neither my mother or I would…."

Salazar realized. "Your mother was the girl who followed my dad around and tried to trap him into marriage?"

Arianne was angry. "He loved her."

"He was a foolish teen with a crush on a loose girl who liked to kiss."

Arianna slapped him. "My mother should have done away with your mother when pregnant with you."

Salazar rubbed his face. "Like mother like daughter."

Arianne fumed. "I should have been a Slytherin. Or very least had my father's fortune. You stole it from me."

Salazar was not bated. "Your father's death was a shame, but you will not blame it on my mother."

Arianne glared at him. "I will make you pay."

Gideon demanded. "Does that include trying to get a boy to poison us?"

Arianne screamed. "My mother taught me to take care of anyone who got in my way."

Godric demanded. "My father?"

She actually laughed. "The old horny bastard, was like an animal. I did you a favor."

Gideon motioned. "Arrest her."

Arianne found herself in chains and the trial she demanded for Salazar, was conducted. The local sheriff had already been called. Really it was up to Gideon but they wanted there to be no doubts. No protest came from the sheriff, and the evidence was quite clear. Arianne realized she had already said enough. If she was going to die, she would let them all know what power she had wielded. She freely admitted to killing Godric's father and her attempt on Gideon. And if not for her lover, his name she didn't say, she'd have killed Godric long ago too.

Gideon sighed. "You are sentenced to be hanged in the city gallows."

Arianne was pale. "I am no commoner. I demand to be beheaded…"

Gideon reminded her. "You are not the lady of the manor."

Arianne begged. "You cant do this to me. You cant hang me like some commoner."

Gideon motioned. "Take her away."

Arianne was dragged from the castle and led into town. Usually a lord, lady or close family would have been beheaded. They were wizards, but in these times, they used the traditional execution methods. They didn't have dementors at this time Harry realized. Arianne had never married a lord, since Gideon was alive. She could have been beheaded, but Gideon wanted to make it known her death, and what traitors got around here. Harry was reluctant to, but he accompanied the others to the gallows, to see justice done. He had never thought to see the day though.

Arianne called as the noose was put on. "You will all pay."

Godric called. "Die with some dignity."

Arianne called. "My lover will avenge me. None of you are safe. None."

Godric had no intention of watching her hang, and he led Harry away as he had seen Harry's reaction to the gallows. For a moment it looked like Salazar may remain, but he too came with them. They returned to the estate. Arianne's body would be buried in an unmarked grave just past town. Word arrived a short while later, that she was dead, and her body was being buried as well. No one felt any sorrow.

Godric felt some relief. "My father has justice."

Harry thought. "She is right about Wulfric. We need to find out about the boy's family too."

Salazar assured him. "We will."

**AN: So Arianne is gone, likely Albus' ancestress (his sister was named for her). Will the Dumbledore line be no more? Wulfric is still loose.**

**Remember, sooner you review, sooner I update.**


	14. snake episode

The news of Arianne's death was sure to move quickly. The woman had been well-known in town since her marriage. No one quite mourned her death though. Even before they learned what she had done, the people had not cared for her. She had been selfish and shown no interest in them. Godric's father had been a good man, his mother as well, but she had died quite young. But Gideon had served as lord here for decades, a fair and just lord, who looked out for his people. Both he and his grandson were well-loved here in the village and the surrounding areas as well.

They planned to remain at the manor for a time. The building of the school was being done while they were gone. Godric was reluctant to leave his grandsire and the others agreed with him. He would be an obvious target for Wulfric as he was the one who had hung Arianne.

Harry was out in the grounds the next morning when he heard a voice. "Where do you think you are going?"

He sighed. "Not this again."

The voice was harsh. "I asked where are you going?"

Harry was surprised when he turned to see Salazar. "Oh, thought I'd run off…"

Salazar smirked. "Don't think for a moment you are taking my horse."

Harry smirked. "I thought you finally realized he is mine."

Salazar laughed a little. "It seems that way."

He had made another attempt to see his horse since Harry had returned. Though Blitz had not bit him, he had not tried to ride his horse either. He was getting used to riding the horse that they had got from the bandits. He assumed he would have to name the horse and get used to him. Or purchase his own horse. Blitz had always been a horse with his own mind and he had chosen his owner in the past. It seems he had decided to have another owner. He was not sure what to make about this boy, and the charm he seemed to have on horses and other animals.

Harry could admit he was relieved by the change in attitude around here. Things had been cold for him up until Arianne had been arrested. There had been few who had known he had been spying for Godric and his grandfather. He found the people warmer now the truth was out.

Salazar walked with him. "Really, where are you going?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure, just needed air."

"Not planning on leaving?"

Harry smirked. "Where would I go?"

Salazar reminded him. "You have family."

"I left for a reason."

"Your castle?"

Harry laughed. "Seem hospitable to you?"

Black Castle, or now as it was called, was actually not in bad shape. It was much more inhabitable than the school was at this point. But Harry did not plan on moving into the old creepy castle unless needed. Even if he didn't need to be with the founders, he didn't see that was being a plan. He wasn't certain really what he was meant to be doing here anymore though. His doubts grew every day about Salazar. It seemed clear that Albus' family had been the ones to set him up. He did not rule out that perhaps the man had gone dark later on. There was still the snake.

Salazar watched the boy and he could admit perhaps he was happy by the answer. He enjoyed Harry's company. He was intrigued by the boy and where he had come from. He was not about to admit any more than that at that point though.

Salazar motioned. "Join me."

"Where are we going?"

"For a ride?"

Harry groaned. "I was hoping to stay off a horse for a time."

Salazar reminded him. "Blitz needs exercise."

"He has had plenty lately."

"Not a hard ride I promise."

Harry assumed it would not be too bad and decided to go with him. He actually quite liked riding, it was more the long distances lately he didn't. He assumed a nice ride into town wouldn't be too bad. And perhaps the company wasn't that bad either. Better than Rowena at least. Helga was nice and he could see a lot of the Hufflepuffs in his time had suited her house well. He knew though her house accepted those who fit no where else. Harry would definitely choose the men for company first, but he didn't mind spending time with Helga.

Harry smiled as they road into town. "It's nice here."

"Reminds me a bit of home."

"When was the last time you were home?"

Salazar sighed. "The school has kept me busy."

"They seem to miss you around there for some reason."

Salazar smirked. "And what does that mean?"

Harry had a coy smile. "Oh I don't know, you can be slightly irritating."

Salazar didn't find it funny. "Keep that up and I will leave you to Row."

Harry put his hands up. "Mercy."

Salazar laughingly assured him that was a joke. Rowena had been slightly better since Arianne had been hugged. She could see at least that Harry had saved Gideon and risked his own safety for Salazar as well. She was not overly welcoming yet but she did lighten up on him. Harry didn't think he would volunteer for any quality time with her though in the near future. She did seem to think the men needed to be protected.

Salazar shrugged. "Well Robert is coming soon, and I expect a wedding on the horizon. May lighten her mood."

* * *

Harry may have been reluctant the first time, but riding with Salazar had become a daily event. For now they remained at Godric's home. Harry thought there was a tiny hint of Draco in Salazar, only a tiny bit. He realized if he could not be on a broom, he would be on a horse for fun. He was also learning how to use a staff and bow. The men thought he needed to learn how to protect himself. He had said his father was dead, when they wondered why his father had not taught him basic self-defence. It was the first time he had really spoken about his family.

About four days after the execution, Salazar asked Harry to accompany him. Harry knew something was different and he was a bit intrigued. Rowena was in an odd mood, and he later learned Robert was on his way, and he decided it best to be out of there.

Harry wondered. "Where are we going?"

"Worried."

"Surprised."

"Why? We ride together every day."

Harry agreed. "But this is different."

Salazar agreed. "You will have to wait and see."

Harry went into the saddle. "Not sure if I like the sounds of that."

Salazar shrugged. "Have I disappointed yet?"

Harry laughed. "No."

Never would he have thought he would get close to this man at all. He had not even thought of being friends with a Slytherin in his time. He had come back here to stop this man and hopefully save his time. His scar had not fully disappeared though. He had no idea if that was a sign or not. Maybe only Wulfric was Albus' ancestor, or Salazar's line still went evil after a time. Harry though found himself drawn to the man more and more. He tried to convince himself that he remained close because it would be easier to stop him. He had to hold to that thought.

Salazar was not sure about inviting Harry but he decided to take the chance. The boy had proven he could be trusted with a lot of things. And beyond Godric, he was the one who had been the most accepting about these things.

They came to a small cottage. "He is here."

Harry looked around. "He?"

Salazar dismounted. "The animal broker."

Harry dismounted. "Looking for a horse?"

Salazar shook his head. "Not exactly."

Harry was confused as he followed the man into the hut. Salazar explained he had purchased the animal already and had been waiting for its birth. Harry had an odd shiver run up his back and he had no idea what had caused it at all. He felt like when Hagrid had the dragon egg. He was certain it was not a snake and he was just over reacting to the situation. He knew Salazar tended to put him on edge still.

When he looked at the table he knew suddenly why the shiver had gone up his back. It wasn't a dragon but it was so much worse than he thought. He had seen the creature once before but it was much smaller than the one he had seen. He knew it was the same.

Harry was shocked. "That is a basilisk."

Salazar turned. "What?"

Harry demanded. "A basilisk. That is a basilisk."

The seller nodded. "You know serpents."

Salazar was confused. "Why so pale? It is a baby."

Harry shook. "Do you not know what that is?"

Salazar nodded. "Born under…"

Harry cut him off and explained what he knew about them. He had to be careful what he explained though due to his own future and events. He said that he knew those who had been killed by one in his home area. He could see the shock in the face of Salazar as he looked at it. Harry had thought that Salazar had surely known the basilisk was deadly. Certainly Tom had when he had released it on the school, both times that he had. Moaning Myrtle luckily had been the only one killed though Hagrid had been thrown out of school.

Salazar looked at the little creature. "It must be destroyed."

Harry nodded. "The sooner the better."

The man spoke. "You can't kill it. You are the snake lover."

Salazar reminded him. "He is mine."

Harry put a hand on him. "You will save lives."

Salazar sighed and nodded. "I must do it quick."

The man refused to watch. "How can you kill a snake?"

Salazar gently put the little creature down. "This is no snake."

The man was upset. "I could have found another buyer."

Salazar was furious. "If I hear you breed another, it will be you."

He had no doubts the man had known what he was doing. Salazar had no idea what a basilisk could do. He simply had a fascination with all snakes. He had heard from the man about the creature, and he had wanted to add to his collection. Harry reminded the man he could find a better companion to his snakes he already had. Harry was relieved to know, when Myrtle started school in a few hundred years, she would live.

Harry led Salazar out. "Should we let him go?"

"He is not dangerous."

"He knew what he was doing."

Salazar sighed. "Maybe we should…."

They turned back to the cabin and for the man who was in there. There was only one exit and they could take him back to Gideon to decide. Salazar was worried that the man would find others who may fall as he had for the trick. He was not the only one who liked the snakes as well. Before they could enter the hut though, it exploded. They were both left shaken and confused by the explosion and why the man killed himself. What neither of them noticed, was the man had slipped out the back, through an exit that had not been seen.

Wulfric removed the disguise. "That damned boy, I will fuck him hard before I kill him. He has stopped me twice, not again."

**Remember, sooner you review, sooner I update.**


	15. weapon's practice

Harry was relieved to know that Salazar had not known about the basilisk. He was seeing the real side of the man but things had popped up. He had wondered how this was the same man who had released the killer snake on the school. In fairness, he only knew of Tom releasing the snake, but it was still from Salazar. He could not see the Salazar he knew having such a pet. Salazar was a lot like Hagrid it seemed. He had been more interested in the odd animal, and had not understood the danger. Unlike Hagrid though, Salazar was understandable and he had been misled. Hagrid just had been willing to overlook what he knew and give things a chance. Harry was reminded Hagrid was blamed for the basilisk.

Harry was out practicing in the yard with the guys. They all wielded a sword, and both Godric and Rowena preferred it. Helga tended to the staff, and Salazar preferred close, either his dagger or hand to hand. Harry was not anxious to wield a sword, having of course only once.

Godric motioned. "Should try a sword."

Harry couldn't mention the one he had. "Not my style."

Salazar agreed with Godric. "You need to know a blade."

Harry reminded them. "Helga uses the staff."

Godric agreed. "But that is different."

Harry asked. "Because she is a woman?"

Salazar laughed. "Oh trust me that has nothing to do with it."

Godric agreed. "You get as good as Helga, and we will change our mind."

Harry had never seen Helga. Rowena had been in the practice yard with them though she usually didn't help with Harry. But Harry had never seen the other woman. He had been simply told that she preferred the staff. He knew she was a healer and she was not much for fighting. She was trained and came out with the bandits as well. He had never realized she had any real skill. Seeing his sceptical look, Godric sent for Helga. Helga appeared, and when she heard what was happening, she shared a smile with the men when she took a staff from Godric.

She looked at Harry. "Doubt my skill?"

"I have never seen you in the yard."

Helga took a stance. "Show you what a girl can do."

Harry smirked. "I have seen Rowena, and didn't mean it that way."

Salazar called. "Take it easy on him Helga."

Godric though said. "Not too easy."

Harry shot them a nasty look. "Thanks."

Harry had felt more comfortable with the staff than he had with a blade. He had felt like he was slightly less awkward. He had definitely not done well with hand to hand or with a dagger either. But as Helga moved in on him, he felt as awkward as well, or worse than before. He felt like he was wielding a broom and not a staff. He didn't manage to land a single blow, and Helga knocked the staff from his hand in mere minutes.

The guys were having a good laugh watching from the sidelines. They had never been able to take Helga on when she had her staff. She could best Godric with him wielding his sword. Like Harry, she didn't like the thought of killing someone, if it could be helped.

Rowena appeared. "Here."

Harry was confused as she tossed him a bow. "What?"

She motioned. "You seem to have an eye for aim."

Godric smirked. "Helga may disagree."

Rowena told Harry. "Don't listen. He has been black and blue from Helga too."

Harry was not sure about a bow, but he could admit he was happy that the woman was being nice to him for once. He allowed her to show him how to use the bow and arrow. He missed the look shared between the other three. He was not the only one who was surprised that Rowena was willing to help train Harry. She had a bit, but she had been forced. She had willingly stepped in now and saved him from the laughter as well.

Harry hurt his fingers the first little bit but he started to get the hang of it. He actually managed to hit the target, and with time, not too far off. It seemed the eyes that had made him a good seeker, made him good at archery as well.

Salazar smiled. "Seems we have found your weapon."

Harry put down the bow. "I don't…"

Godric reminded him. "There is danger all around."

"And you can't always use magic." Helga added.

Salazar put a hand on him. "Like Helga, can use only when needed."

Harry knew they had a point and he would not be against learning the bow a bit more. He had a dagger as well, but they had not seen it. It had of course been given to him by the centaurs. He had still not revealed to them that he had saved the baby centaur. He was still cautious about revealing everything that he knew. Other than his elves and Hedwig, he was alone here, and the centaurs may be his only aid.

Salazar noticed. "Your owl doubting your skill?"

Harry saw Hedwig on the target. "Trusting it more it would seem."

Godric motioned. "Take another shot."

Harry put his bow down. "I think I am done for the day."

He may have been good but he was not taking the risk. He loved his owl and he was not shooting an arrow anywhere near her. Hedwig took off and came and landed on Harry's arm. Harry stroked her feathers and was relieved she had returned. She had been gone for more than a day. He wondered if she had been hunting or if she too found this time different. He wondered if she ever looked for those Harry left behind.

Harry assured Salazar when he worried Harry was far off. "Fine, just hungry."

* * *

Rowena was anxious over lunch as word arrived a short time later that Robert would be there by dinner. Harry had seen a different side of Helga on the training field that morning. And it seemed Harry would once again see another side of Rowena. He had been surprised when she had helped him out before. And was even more surprised to see the softer side of her. He had been told that she and Robert had been in love for many years, since they were just kids. And that their marriage had all but been planned, just not made official yet with an engagement. Rowena had said it would wait until after the school had been built. But the men seemed to think she was fooling herself that it would wait so long.

They decided to accompany her when she insisted on riding out to meet him. Harry could have remained but he had to see this man. He was keen to meet the man that could seem to transform Rowena into a different person. He was starting to see finally why the others liked her.

Rowena was surprised. "Where are they?"

Godric reminded her. "We may be early."

Harry looked around. "Are we sure they would come this way?"

Rowena nodded. "His family estate is near mine."

Harry was reminded that the founders had all grown up within days of each other. They had spent a lot of their childhood together. He learned Helga was the furthest. Her father still alive, he lived on the family estate, which was quite far into the highlands. Helga's mother and Salazar's were distantly related. Helga was fostered down here after the death of her own mother, first with Salazar, and then they both came to Gryffindor. Like Rowena's parents, her father was still alive, and she spoke of him from time to time. He seemed to have encouraged her a lot.

They were happy when they saw a group of riders coming over the hill and Harry could see the relief in Rowena. The relief though disappeared, and Harry was surprised by the look of confusion that passed over Rowena as she looked at the group.

The lead rider came forward. "Lady Rowena."

Harry asked quietly. "What is wrong?"

Godric responded. "That is the captain of the guards."

Salazar added. "Robert is not with them."

Rowena demanded. "Where is he?"

The captain explained. "He went to the school."

Rowena was confused. "He knew we were here."

The captain explained. "We received word the school was taken over."

Harry shared a look with the others as the captain explained. He and Robert had gone together, quickly and silently, to see if it was true. They had found the school had in fact been taken over by some bandits. Unfortunately the people who had been left working on the school, were either taken prisoner or many had been killed. The magic wards had been brought down and they all knew without asking by whom. Robert had stayed with a few men but he had demanded his captain leave and come here to them.

Rowena was in a panic as she knew Robert would do something foolish. Robert had magic, and some of his men, but it would be dangerous. He would be facing both muggle weapons and magic as well. And if the bandits were in the school, they had the defenses on their side as well.

Godric looked at her. "My grandsire will supply men."

Rowena went for her horse. "There is no time."

Helga tried. "You could be killed if you just rush in."

Salazar agreed. "We will save the school, but we need men."

Rowena wouldn't stop. "It will be too late for him."

Salazar watched. "We can't let her go alone."

Godric looked at Helga. "Go to my grandsire, and summon whatever of our men he can spare."

Helga nodded. "I will hurry."

Helga took off, and Salazar and Godric prepared to go after Rowena. They unfortunately had a long ride ahead of them, but they barely stopped for rest unless the horses needed it. They had no idea what had happened and if Robert would have acted. If he was anything like Rowena, they feared he would have. And from her panic, they could tell she believed that Robert would have acted. It seemed they had a lot in common.

As they road Harry thought about the centaurs. He wondered if he could call on their aid. He had been promised their air and protection for the rest of his life. He was not sure though how far that extended to others. And if he wanted to reveal his bond yet. But he might have to.

Rowena was faint when they spotted the school a day later. "No."

Harry looked. "It doesn't look to have been damaged."

Salazar nodded. "See the flag hanging down?"

When Harry nodded, Godric explained. "It's Robert's, they have him."

Harry was worried. "They killed him."

Rowena barked. "No."

Godric agreed. "His head would be out if…."

They would have displayed him or his men on the wall by now. There were some bodies hanging but they were guards that had been left. The flag was a sign as Wulfric knew they would be coming. He wanted them to know he had a prisoner. If Robert was dead, he would be front and center with the other bodies. Rowena did not spot the body of Robert or any of his men, from where they were.

Harry saw the flag. "Ravenclaw."

Godric turned to him. "What?"

Harry pointed. "It is hers."

Salazar smirked. "Not unless we save him."

Rowena grunted. "The house of Eagle's Craig."

Harry had kind of wondered, why the symbol of Ravenclaw was an eagle and not a Raven. He knew Gryffindor had a lion and not a griffin, but it still had seemed a bit odd to him. It seemed though Rowena was Ravenclaw at the school, she had used her husband's family crest. He felt a pit in his stomach. Had he hurt history this time? Had Rowena's future husband been killed, because of his actions against Wulfric? He knew they had a child or two. There was a son in the history books, but he thought that Luna had mentioned a daughter at some point as well.

Rowena was pacing. "There has to be something."

Godric reminded her. "My men are coming."

Salazar wasn't sure. "They will be at least a day."

Rowena thought. "We don't have time."

Harry thought. "Maybe the centaurs."

Godric laughed. "They help no one."

Salazar reminded him. "You were lucky to get out alive."

Rowena was pale. "How will I tell his father? After the loss of Helena…."

Harry thought that name was familiar, maybe the daughter Luna mentioned. "Helena?"

Godric turned. "Robert's sister."

Rowena nodded. "Twin. I said if we ever had a daughter, we'd name her for his twin."

Harry tried to give her confidence. "He will live. Your son will teach after you one day and Helena…"

Rowena looked at him. "How are you so certain?"

Harry wasn't thinking. "Because in my time…."

Harry stopped when he realized what he was saying and had no idea how he was going to cover. He could see from their looks, none of them had missed the slip up of comment. He had no idea how he was going to explain what he had just said. Godric's grandfather of course knew about it. The man had accused him of coming back and being a threat to his grandson. Harry had no idea how any of them would take it.

Godric demanded. "What do you mean?"


End file.
